Last ten minutes
by Ren'aiXhakumei
Summary: Hinamori Amu is a talented artist, she wins award after award. Tsukiyomi Ikuto is a talented Violinist, he too wins award after award. What happens when these two prodigies fall in love? It's bound to be difficult, what with Tadase and Saaya in the way.
1. Tsukiyomi Ikuto, the perverted violinist

Last period, last ten minutes..going by slowly, as ever. I mean, couldn't they atleast make maths a little funner?

''Did you hear? Won his first award when he was just 6! That's what you call a pro!'' Squeeled a girl sitting in the row infront.

''Yeah, I heard that he's dated all the girls in his year! But that's hardly suprising, guessing by his handsome looks and build!'' Meowed another girl next to her.

Who are they talking about? And is it really so important to say it during class, really?

I lean in closer and cock my head to the side, to catch the full gossip.

''Everywhere he goes he's always got his master violion with him, it's like his treasure, don't you think, Saaya-sama?'' Purrs a girl on the right to the first. Saaya-SAMA?

These fangirls must be the ones in that club in music room 3 at lunchtimes and after school that i've heard about. They latch onto a cute boy and find out every detail about him, basicaly stalking them for information. And if you get too close to their chosen one you could surely find yourself in alot of trouble. So who's their latest target?

''Saaya-sama didn't you say yesterday that Ikuto-san asked you out on a date on monday? Your so luckyyyy!'' Squeeled one of the followers.

Ikuto, who's that? Well he mustn't be all that cute if I aint heard of him.

The bell outside chimes for a second and a half, indicating it's time for everyone to go home, and for me, to go to the guardians meeting

''N-no way!'' Exclaimed Kuukai, mouth agape

''I can't believe it, Amu-chi! You drew these on your own?'' Screeched yaya, flipping sheets of paper across the guardians table

Whats up with these guys? They've seen my drawings before..why are they still suprised by it? It's really nothing good actually..

''Ohh, theres one of me. Wow it looks so..professional Amu-chan.'' Praised Nagihiko, lounging in one of the chairs surounding the table.

I had been drawing since I was little, but I wasn't all that good back then, as are most kids. But as I got older, my drawers seemed to get, well, better, then most kids. I was often praised for my 'outstanding' work and given enough awards to last the average person a lifetime. No one ever critisized my doodles or masterpeices, not even the judges! Sigh...

''Hinamori-san, have you ever thought of becoming an artist?'' Smiled a royal-as-ever Tadase.

''U-uhh..I, well..I really don't..think i'm, that good. Is all..'' I mumbled, twiddling my fingers, a slight blush creeping across my face.

Don't look at me with those eyes, Tadase! You know what they do to me! I had never done a picture of Tadase because I thought that my sloppy drawing skills would make his princely face look bad, and I didn't want him to be, well, offended!

''Believe us, Hinamori, you have the angels gift. No doubt about it!'' Smiled Kuukai, holding up the sheets of paper.

Everyone nodded in agreement and flashed widening smiles at me.

I had to hand it to them, they knew how to cheer a girl up.

''Ah, gomen, guys! I seriously have to be home before my parents flip at me. Plus I have to start on a new sketch for the schools competition next week! See you guys on monday.'' I yelled over my shoulder, stuffing the paper in my art book, and into my bag.

''Aah...theres simply nothing to draw! I can't think of a single thing that will even get me close to winning! Wow..Is this what they call 'artists block'? Man it sucks, it's like someones pushing back all inspiration.'' I groaned, laying belly up on my bed, facing the ceiling in my room.

I know, Sensei always tells us to look at others work to see if we can get anything from them! I'll just go on the school website and click on art section. So I jump off my bed and sit on the chair near my Laptop.

I type in the schools web adress and fumble around with the mouse, and locate the art section. And I come across a 'gifted and talented' button. Giften and...talented? What sort of section is that?! It's more like singling out other students! But curiosity gets the better of me, and I click. Jeez I have no willpower.

Scrolling past the introduction, I come to a gallery of student pictures and why they are so called 'gifted and talented'. My golden round eyes scan through the gallery and set upon a picture. I blink once, twice, and then I slap myself. Why am I on here?! I'm not talented! And certainly not gifted! I press my face against the computer screen, my mouth wide open.

I-ignoring that..hehe....let's see if anyone else I know is on here. I scroll down a few more and my eyes gaze upon someone, totally my type! Midnight blue hair, indigo mysterious eyes. The guy is clutching a violin. The picture caption reads ''Tsukiyomi Ikuto Musical genius 4 years running''. If he's got such an overblown title, why isn't he smiling? He looks like he's almost..bored? Wait a second, violin, musical genius, could this be...? This super hot eye candy is the Saaya groups new toy boy?! And Saaya herself got together with him!

My mouth forms an almost perfect 'O' and my arms flop down to my sides. This guy has dated all the girls in his year. So does that mean hes going for his Kohais now?

Suddenly my artists block is lifted and a crazy idea pops into my head.

''Hehe, I know EXCACTLY what to draw now!'' I giggle as I fumble around my desk for a pencil sharp enough for the job.

Monday afternoon, last period, last ten minutes. God can it go any slower!

My attention is drawn towards the chatty girls infront again, and I slump myself in my seat and twist my neck to listen to what they are saying

''Saaya-sama, your date with Ikuto-san is after school right? What are you thinking of wearing?'' Says the brunette follower.

''Ohohoho, well, I look brilliant in anything, but a girl like me can't just pick any old thing. I'm going to wear...this!'' she chirps, pulling out a frilly, sparkly long pink dress. It's so shiny that even a blind man would have to avert his gaze. To my suprise, even the large ribbons..have ribbons. Shes overdoing it now.

''Saaya-sama, you have good taste! Goodluck with Ikuto-san!'' The fanclub members sing in snyc, clapping their hands.

The thought of a sharp good looking guy like Tsukiyomi dating this popsicle made my voice come out involantarily.

''Ahahahaa, that's rich! My..god! Aaahahaaa!'' I bellow, slapping thin air and whiping tears from my eyes.

''Something the matter, Hinamori-san? Do you think my choice of dress is funny?'' She pouts, staring at me like i'm an alien.

Crap, even I went a bit overboard with the laughing just now.

''No, I was just reading some gag manga. Bala balance, is all!'' I joke, scratching my head.

The girls resume their chatting and the last few minutes pass by. The bell rings and I throw everything in my bag and race to the door, down the corridor. I turn right at a sharp turn, and feel my whole body being pushed backwards by something.

''Oooouchh!! What the hell do you think you-'' I yelp, rubbing my bruised forehead, sat on the floor.

I look up, and I almost turn into a puddle right on the spot. Standing before me, with an irratated look across his face, is the violion genius.

''S...so, ree! Are you hurt, dizzy, mad?!'' I gasp, panicking.

''You know, if you had damaged my violin, lots of people would hate you. And ofcourse it would cost you'' Tsukiyomi said smirking and looking down at me.

''Eh-well you have a point. But wait! Isnt that a bit arrogant!'' I say looking up to him as if he was the BFG, except for the friendlyness.

He lets out a laugh. Then I realise all my papers are scattered across the floor.

I swipe all my drawings and shuffle them and look through them to see if i'm missing any.

''Oh god no, NO! Wheres my contest entry?! I just did that last night!'' I squeek turning around on all fours and looking around.

Tsukiyomi clears his throat, and I turn back round to see him holding a sheet of paper.

''Hmm..is this your entry?'' He says turning around the sheet.

And there is a portrait of Ikuto and his violin.

''Yeh it is, now give it back!'' I yell as I try to grab the sheet from him.

''Here, I have no use for it anyway.. and if your going to draw me, here are a few changes you need to attend to..'' He says as he drops the picture on my head.

''First, rub out that smile you put on me..I don't smile. And second, my hair on the right has to be longer by 2 inches.'' He continues on, boredly. Is that it?!

''2 Inches....inches! Fine _genius_ i'll get right on it..'' I reply sarcasticly, putting the picture into my sketch book.

He begins walking passed me and down the left, leaving me at the top of the staircase.

''And by the way'' He calls over his shoulder ''I like your strawberry panties''.

''WHAAAT!?'' I scream. I blush furiously and pat down my plaid red skirt.

That pervert! I draw him for a competition and he mocks my drawing, then pervs on me! The nerve!

I sigh then sling my bad over my shoulder, and I begin walking down the staircase.

~~~~~~~~~~~At Home~~~~~~~~~~~~

''Maaan! Two inches is hardly anything! And does he measure his hair length or something?!'' I yell throwing my rubber at the wall in a fit of confusment.

Who does he think he is? Since when does being a musical genius give you the right to be such a...a...ass!

The compitition is tomorrow after school and im nervous as hell! For many reasons.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next day at school~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

God dammit!! Why is the last ten minutes of the last lesson always so dam sloow!! I tap my finger impatiently on the wooden desk.

''Saaya-sama, how did the date go?'' Asks a Saaya follower infront of me.

''Ohohohoho, well I hate to brag but, I think I may become Tsukiyomi Saaya soon! Oohohohoho!'' She laughs manicaly, lifting her right hand to her left cheek.

''Pppft..hehee...Tsukiyomi Saaya? Good luck with that, hehehe.'' I mumble, gazing down on Saaya.

Class is over and I rush over to the school hall where the compitition is being held.

I walk inside the doors and see lots of people, parents, kids and teachers gathered. The art teachers are on stage, some on panels and one by the mic.

I take my seat in the crowd and clutch my book with the portrait in it.

A teachers taps the mic and clears his throat.

''Today we will hold the Portrait competition for sixth graders here at Seiyo Academy, we have 20 competitors, but only one will stand tall and be crowned Artist of the year.'' She announces, gleaming proudly.

I swallow hard and shake nervously.

Half an hour goes by, with students going onto stage with their portraits, putting them onto the projecter so everyone can see, and explaining their reasons for drawing them.

''Now minna-san, please welcome Yamabuki Saaya to the stage.'' The teacher says into the mic.

Saaya skips up the stage stairs, bellowing, with her picture in hand.

''Gan bare, Saaya-sama!'' her followers chirp in chorus, clapping in first row.

Saaya slaps her portrait onto the projector and smiles defiantly at her work.

Everyone in the hall goes quiet, and I think I can hear crickets?

On the screen is a messy portrait of Saaya herself, with the lines all wiggly and the colouring all blotchy and out of place (kind of like the one Amu drew of saaya at first).

''I drew this maaarvalous portrait of mwa, to put my beauty on to paper, and preserve it for future generations, so that my decendants may stare in awe at my perfect looks and talent. Oohohohoho!'' Saaya bellows into the mic, a bit too loud.

Everyone laughs nervously, including the Saaya clan. I feel alot less nervous now...

''Well, thank you for that Yamabuki-san, next up is Hinamori Amu!'' The teacher says gleefully, walking back to her seat.

I shake like a leaf and arise from my seat, walk past the people in second row, and jump onto stage in a 'cool n spicy' fashion.

Everyone stares in awe and I hear ''As expected from cool n spicy hinamori-san'' and ''Thats the proper way to get on stage!''.

I take my portrait out from my book and slide it onto the projector, and take a step back.

Everyone gasps and starts whispering to the person sitting next to them, or behind them.

''Is it that bad?'' I mutter to myself, keeping my posture.

The judges on the panel exchange words and come to a decision. They signal the teacher to come to them.

They chat for a minute or so, and the teacher walks up to the microphone.

''The winner has been decided...The winner of this years Portrait competition is...'' The teacher starts off.

''Hinamori Amu!'' She announces.

''EEEEEEEEEEEEEH!!'' I scream.

Everyone in the crowd cheers, but I hear Saaya growling and ripping something apart.

''But theres like, 8 students left!'' I plea.

The head of the art department hands me a golden trophy with a model of a paintbrush and a palet on the top of the arches.

Everyone in the crowd claps and cheers.

~~~~~~~~~~Ikutos POV~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone in the hall left and went home already, why is that Amu girl still here? She's sitting on the stage stairs looking at the trophy with a guilty look on her face.

I hide behind the stage curtains and peek slightly out of them.

''Why did I win? There was 8 people left, anyone of them could have been 10x better then me, I bet they hate me now..'' She mutters, still looking at the trophy on her lap.

What's her deal, you win you win, no time for losers.

''Amu-chiii!!'' Yells a girl with pigtails, at the doorway of the hall.

''Huh? Oh Yaya, what are you doing, I thought everyone went home.'' Amu says getting up and walking towards Yaya.

''Yup, but Nikaido-sensei asked me to stack the bookshelf today, so you wanna walk home today, huh huh, wanna wanna!'' She pouts bouncing up and down.

''Alright, let me get my stuff from class then.'' Amu giggles and walks out of the hall.

I come out from the curtain and jump down from the stage, i'm about to leave when I remember that Amu left her trophy.

''God sake, that girl has the memory of a goldfish.'' I sigh as I pick it up and take it home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Amu's POV, next day~~~~~~~~~~

''Amu-chan, schools in less then 10 minutes, wake up!'' A voice calls from downstairs.

''Mhh..school?'' I mumble, rolling over on my side, then it dawns on me ''SCHOOL! AAAH I'M LATE FOR SCHOOL!'' I scream, falling off my bed.

~~~~~~~~~At School, guardian meeting~~~~~~~~

''Kuukai! I'm telling you, the kitty was THIS BIG!'' Exclaims Yaya, slapping the table.

''Yaya...did the kitty have stripes?'' Kuukai says nervously.

Yaya's eyes sparkle and she jumps up and down.

''Yah Kuukai, how'd you know?'' She smiles.

Everyone laughs nervously.

''Oh yeah, Hinamori-san, you won yesterdays competition right? Can we see the trophy up close?'' Gleams a royal as ever Tadase.

''Yeah sure i'll jus-'' I start off.

All colour drains from my face.

''Hm, whats wrong Hinamori?'' Says Kuukai, with a worried look on his face.

''Nothing, i'll be right back!'' I shout over my shoulder, running down the steps, past the fountain and out of the door.

~~~~~~~Ikuto's POV~~~~~~

I'll just go to the guardian meeting place, thingy, and give her the trophy.

I walk towards the door and reach my hand out for the handle, but the door swings open, and a pink haired girl falls onto me.

''Ouuch, why does this keep happening to me?'' Amu whimpers as she rubs her forehead.

She opens her honey orb eyes and looks at me with disgust.

''Oh, it's just you, then I guess I don't have to say sorry.'' She says as she stands up and walks passed me.

''Hmph, ok fair enough, i'll just keep your lovely art trophy'' I smirk as I stand up and grab the piece of worthless junk in the grass.

''What? Where is it, where did you find it!'' She cries, turning around and rushing up to me.

I hold the trophy out infront of me, she goes to grab it but I hold it up high, far above her reach.

''What the hell Tsukiyomi, give me back my trophy!'' She yells, getting on her tiptoes and streching.

''Uh uh uhh'' I tease, wagging one finger infront of her angry face.

''On one condition'' I say as a smirk appears on my face.

She keeps her eyes on the trophy, still reaching for it.

''Uh huh, condition, ok, sure, NOW GIMMIE MAH TROPHY!!'' She yells.

''Ok, the condition is, you have to kiss me, right here right now, on the cheek.''


	2. Kiss you!

**Hey guys, this is Katsura here :D I'd like to say thnx for the 4-5 reviews on the story. I will definatly continue. This chapter is unbelievably long, I think I got too carried away. Well i'm off to make some cheese on toast because I am STARVING! Please Enjoy -runs off-**

''K-kiss you?'' I stutter, gaping at Tsukiyomi, still hovering my trophy over his head.

''Yes, it's sometime people do with their lips, it's li-'' Tsukiyomi says,

''I KNOW WHAT IT IS! But why do I need to kiss, you! Of all people!'' I scream, cutting him off.

''You wan't this back don't you? Now hurry up, my lips are chapping, let's get smacking.'' He replies in his 'matter-of-factly voice.

I gulp, it wont be too bad will it? I mean, i've never been kissed before, or even kissed someone myself, but if it's only on the cheek, it wont be so bad..

''Fine, hold still..'' I mumble, placing my hands on his broad shoulders and stepping upwards.

As I go to kiss his cheek, he spins his head back into place, and I end up kissing him on the lips.

I realise what happened, and cover my mouth with my hands.

~~~~~~~~~Ikuto's POV~~~~~~~~~

Hehe, I knew that would work. Watching Hannah Montana with Utau was worth it.

But now I have to deal with the concequences. Amu removes her hands from her face and glares at me with the rage of 1000 tigers.

''Crap..'' I mutter, running down the path and through the forest like a mad man, taking the trophy with me.

''TSUKIYOMI YOU ARE SO DEAD!!'' I hear behind me, from an enraged Amu.

~~~~~~~~~~Nagihiko's POV~~~~~~~~~

''I'll be leaving first then guys, bye!'' I say to the guardians, reaching for the shiny handle of the guardians door.

''TSUKIYOMI YOU ARE SO DEAD!!'' I hear from outside.

I swing the door open to find Amu glaring at the trees, fist balled up.

''You ok, Amu-chan? You seem pretty fired up..I thought you left already? What happened, did Tsukiyomi Ikuto do something to you?'' I shot questions at her left right and centre.

She turns round and her face changes back to it's normal state.

''Oh Nagihiko, i'm ok, and no Tsukiyomi didn't do, anything..'' She twitches.

''Mhh, ok then, well i'm going to a dance festival in an hour, wanna come? They'll have toffee apples..'' I tease, I know how much she adores toffee apples.

Her face brightens up, and to my suprise, flowers, sparkles and the odd heart dance around her head.

''Can I? Seriously? Ok then lets go!'' She yells, grabbing my sleeve and pulling me off school grounds.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ikuto's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I got home, I flopped down onto my bed and put my violist case next to me. I put both hands behind my head gained sudden interest in the ceiling.

''I'm definatly going to get my ass kicked in by Amu tomorrow, but who cares, that was fun.'' I laugh.

She's differant, any other girl would have fainted right then and there. But not her, she was, angry, no doubt about that.

Riiing.....riiiing.....

I sigh and reach into my pocket for my mobile.

On the screen reads: ''Saaya''. I flick open the mobile awnser the call.

''What is it Saaya?'' I call boredly down the line.

''Yaaa Ikuto-sama, your so coold! I just wanted to ask if your busy tomorow!'' She coo's.

Dam this girl, dam her to heck. Why do I have fangirls phoning me every second!

''Saaya, who gave you my mobile number?'' I reply.

''Well that would be your sis, Utau, but back to the question, are yo-'' She says

I hang up. I really can't be asked to talk to fangirls right now.

I return my gaze to the ceiling.

''For christs sake, I only play the violion, it's not like i'm Super Juniors new member.'' I sigh.

Guess I should seriously give Amu her trophy already. But where in sam heck does she live?

I take my mobile back out my pocket and look through my long list of contacts and click 'dial'.

''Mushi Mushi?'' He says from the other end of the line.

''Hey Yoru, whats up dude?'' I reply.

''Oh Ikuto, ah not much man, girls, cars, tuna..'' He lists.

''Tuna..? Well nevermind that, you know that Cool n Spicy goddess of Seiyo high? I need to know where she lives.'' I reply again, in a bored tone, still laying on my bed with one arm behind my head.

''Hinamori Amu? Why do you need to know? Mmh, I know, trying to get inside her pants right? You frisky cat!'' Yoru teases from the other end.

''Ba-ka, I just need to return something, but i'll keep that in mind. Now gimmi the damn address furball.'' I retort.

''Furball?! Pft fine whatever, well she lives'''

~~~~~~~~~~~Amu's POV'~~~~~~~~~~~

''That festival was AWESOME!! The music was ok, but the food was amazing!'' I exclaim.

''Glad you enjoyed it Amu-chan, ja ne'' Nagihiko smiles while standing at my gate.

''Ja ne!'' I reply, waving. I turn around and put my key in the door and grasping my toffee apple in my mouth.

When I get inside, Mama and Papa are watching TV and discussing Ami's next recital.

''Back'' I call, while walking upstairs, in my Cool n Spicy tone.

''Oh Amu, welcome back, dinners in the microwave.'' Mama calls from downstairs.

I wander up the stairs and nibble at the apple.

When I get into my room I sit on the chair by my desk and open my laptop, and turn it on.

When everything uploads, I visit the school homepage, and click on ''recent news''

The page reads:

This years Artist of the year was decided, and Hinamori Amu stood proud at the stage. We have posted her portrait in the link below, for those of you who wish to look at it.

Hinamori-san was awarded a trophy and recieved praise and appluades from the crowd.

''Yeah, a trophy that Tsukiyomi held for ransom, then didn't give back! Stupid cat!'' I mutter, still eating my apple.

''Amu-chan, you have a guest!'' Mama calls from downstairs.

Guest? I'm not expecting anyone..

I hop downstairs to find Papa shaking on the floor, Mama looking like she just won Mum of the year, and Ami tugging on something.

That something happened to be Tsukiyomi Ikuto, the trophy theif!

''Amu, this boy says he's here to see you. Shall I leave you to talk in your room?'' Mama gleems.

''N-no! She's far too young Honey! Besides, I don't approve of him!'' Papa cries, his heart breaking.

''Onee-san has a boifriendo!'' Ami exclaims, still tugging on Tsukiyomis uniform.

Mama drags Papa off, who is still ranting about my age. And then she scoots me and Tsukiyomi up into my room.

''But Mama!'' I cry as she sits us down on the bed.

She shuts the door, and footsteps are heard walking downstairs.

''Your family is bonkers..'' Says a voice beside me.

''Tell me about it..'' I reply, still not realising the situation.

ECK! Just my luck, Mama shuts us in here, where no one can hear my terrified screams for help! And HE'S in here!

I jump off the bed and sit on the floor opposite Tsukiyomi, but at a safe distance.

''What do you want? Suddenly coming to my house unexpected?'' I ask him, putting my cool n spicy act on.

He grins.

''To return this.'' He says as he pulls my trophy out from behind him.

He extends his arms out, and I snatch it from him.

''What, not going to say thanks?'' He smirks, still sitting on my bed.

''Ofcourse, not. Why should I? First you kiss me, then you run off with my trophy!'' I retort, sticking my tongue out.

''Hmph, no big deal right? Not as if that was your first kiss.'' Ouch, he hit the nail right on the head.

''H-hehe, course not, I've had tons of!'' I laugh nervously.

''You..'ve never been kissed before?'' He stares at me.

Theres a defening silence bouncing off the four walls.

I hang my head in shame.

''No, but it's only because I was waiting for my prince charming! But YOU ruined that dream! You cold hearted killer of romance!'' I screech, pointing my finger at him.

He lifts his hands in the air in defence.

''By prince charming, you mean Tadase, am I right?'' He grins.

''W-what, no I don't, what gave you that idea? Haha..'' I reply, hiding my blush with my bangs.

''Don't play innocent Amu, I've seen you gawk at him with hearts in your eyes.'' He replies defiantly.

''Who said you could call me by my first name?'' I glare at him.

''Why not, _Amu_, I feel pretty close to you right now. I mean, i'm already on your bed..'' He teases, leaning in.

I scoot backwards and blush.

''That's only because my Mum put us here! Like you said, shes bonkers!'' I yell in desperation.

''Anyway, you've returned my trophy, now can you please leave Tsukiyomi?'' I say as I regain my posture, standing up and putting my gold shiny trophy on a shelf, next to tons of others.

''You can call me Ikuto. And how many trophies have you got? Talk about unhuman.'' He gapes.

''Oh and as if you don't have twice as much!'' I retort, with my hands on my hips.

''True, well i'll be off then, _Amu_'' Ikuto calls, from the balcony, balancing on the railings.

''What the hell are you doing Ikuto, get your ass down from the balcony!'' I scream.

He jumps down and lands gracefully on his feet with the skill of an olympic athlete.

I look down over the railings and see him walking off and into the darkness of the gloomy streets.

''He's so weird, but interesting..'' I mumble, still looking to where he was.

~~~~~~~~~~Tadase's POV~~~~~~~~~

I was sitting with the other guardians in the Cafeteria, chatting and eating lunch at a table.

''Ah, Amu's here!'' Yaya calls, beckoning and making hand gestures.

Amu runs over to the table and sits beside Yaya, opposite me.

''Hey guys'' She says, getting a black sketch book out of her bag and flipping a few pages, and landing on a fresh one, and getting out a newly sharpened Derwent Pencil.

I gazed intently at Amu, concentrating on her paper. She was...very attractive right now.

Get ahold of youself Tadase! I screamed as I mentally slapped myself.

I've liked Hinamori for a while now, but it seems as if she isn't interested. That book of hers keeps her occupied too much..

Maybe if I got rid of the thing, she might pay more attention to me instead.

Two arms slither their way around Hinamori's neck, and a chin is placed on top of her head.

''Ikuto!'' She gasps, switching her attention to the thing clinging onto her.

''The one and only. Wanna come to the music room, listen to me play for a bit?'' He asks her.

''Sure..if you say so.'' She says as she stuff her book into her bag, slinging it over her back.

''Seeya guys'' She waves, walking off with Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

I really, hate him. Why is he getting close to _my_Amu?

~~~~~~~~~~~Amu's POV~~~~~~~~~~

When we reached Music room 1, we walked inside, it was empty, just full of instriments being watched by security cameras.

''You go sit over there, let me get my violin out.'' He tells me.

I nods and makes my way to a desk in front.

He lift my violin to my chin and glides the bow across the strings.

When he starts playing, a beautiful melody arises from the instriment, it's heavenly, pure and flawless.

His eyes are closed, and he stands tall like he is the king of 100 countries.

I shut my eyes and take in the sound of the violin.

After what feels like a long time, the sound stops.

My eyes flutter open.

''That was...I don't know, awesome, cool, beautiful..'' I blush.

''It's no suprise that you win so many awards and are adored by lots of people.'' I smile.

''Your not falling for me, are you Amu?'' He coo's, placing his violin in the case, zipping it up and hanging it over his shoulder, walking towards me.

''N-no way hosay!'' I choke.

''Who's this Hosay person?'' He jokes.

We both laugh. He reaches his hand out for me.

''Come on, lunch ends in 3 minutes, and you've got Art next'' He says as I grab his hand, and he pulls me up.

''Oh yeah, wait, how do you know I have Art next? AAH STALKER!'' I scream, assuming the fatal position.

''I'm not a stalker, I just happen to know a thing or two'' He replies cooly.

''That's a thing too much!'' I pout at him.

''Your so cute when you pout like that..'' He stares at me.

My eyes widen, did he just call me, cute? I swear if he says that again, i'll turn into a puddle.

''Amu..your going white, are you ill?'' He says. I snap back to reality.

Ikuto has a worried look on his face.

''No, i'm fine, never better, oh look at the time, gotta go, ja neee!!'' I shout down the hall.

~~~~~~~~~Ikuto's POV~~~~~~~~~

She's so cute when she's embarrassed.

I only knew she had Art because she had her school planner on the cafeteria table.

Well lucky me has PE, but I'm awesome at that too, no one beats me in basketball.

As I walk out of the music room with my violin still with me, I catch a glimpse of blonde, but it soon fades.

''Random..'' I mumble, shugging, and heading towards the changing rooms.

As I pass the girls changing rooms, I feel the urge to take a quick look inside, but for some reason, the urge isn't as...urgent?

I walk straight passed it, which isnt like me.

~~~~~~~~~~Tadase's POV~~~~~~~~

When I finally got to art, late, I sat in my usual place beside Hinamori.

''Hi Tadase-kun'' She says, then resumes listening to what the teacher is saying.

This is the perfect chance to win Hinamori and make sure that thieving cat never lays a hand on her again..

I slide her bag under my chair using my feet, and open the latch. There shining is the binder of the sketchbook.

I pull it slightly out, then all the way. I then stuff it into my bag.

I close the bag and push it back to Hinamori's feet.

When the lessons over, everyone but Hinamori leaves.

''Sensei, i've done some new sketches, would you look at them and give me some feedback?'' She says, holding her bag to her chest.

The teacher nods. Amu opens her bag and looks through the books, she knows it's not in there.

''One sec'' She says to the teacher, while tipping her bag upside down and shaking the contents out.

She sives everything out franticly.

''It's not here..my books not here!'' She cries, staring blankly at the empty bag.

This is my time to shine.

''Uhm..Hinamori, I could of sworn I saw Tsukiyomi with a black book, alot like yours, coming out of music room 1, but h-'' I fake my princely voice, twiddling my fingers like an idiot.

''Tsukiyomi did?! Oh that cat is roadkill!!'' She yells, putting everything in her bag, grabbing it and running out.

~~~~~~~~~~~Ikuto's POV~~~~~~~~~~

Aah, that was good, a nice shower after basketball.

Walking passed the girls changing room to go home, I didn't at all feel the need to look in...weird.

When I get out of school grounds and into the park.

I'm about to get my violin out, and I hear Amu shouting random stuff and getting closer.

She appears from the trees, and looks like she's been to hell and back.

''TSUKIYOMI!'' She yells, standing at the bottom of the concrete stairs.

''I thought I told you to call me Ikuto, and calm down, i'll walk home with you tomorrow'' I smirk.

''Don't play dumb Tsukiyomi, we both know what you did! Hand it over!'' She screams, running up the stairs and sticking her hand out.

I look at it, as if processing what to do with it.

''No i'm serious, I DON'T know what I did.'' I reply calmy.

Tons of veins I never knew existed, appeared on amu's forehead.

''You must seriously hate me if you went so low as to take my sketchbook when I wasn't looking! Just when I thought we were getting along!'' She growls.

''Look, I never took your sketchbook! Why would I want it?! It's not just your family that are bonkers, but you included!'' I retort.

We stand there with sparks shooting between us.

''Hmph, I know Tadase-kun wouldn't lie about you having my sketchbook. I'll be back Tsukiyomi, and you will give me my sketchbook tomorrow!'' She calls, jumping down the steps three at a time, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

When she is out of sight, I sit down on the step and sigh.

''She's lost it if she thinks I took that thing. Wait.'' I mumble

_''I know Tadase-kun wouldn't lie about you having my sketchbook'' _Goes over and over in my mind.

''Tadase caused all this? Brat..'' I mutter.

~~~~~~~~~~~ Amu's POV~~~~~~~~~~

I sit on my bed with my knees up to my chest. I bury my head and grumble.

''Why would he want my book for. I thought we were on first name basis now.'' I mumble.

''Amu-chan, you have a guest!'' Mama shouts up the stairs.

Oh great, Tsukiyomi's here again.

''Tell him I'm busy!'' I yell back.

''I'm sorry Hotori-kun, she's busy ri-''

''COMING!'' I yell, running downstairs.

Tadase stand there, with the same situation going on around him. Papa crying, heartbroken, and Mama looking proud, and Ami..well..tugging on his uniform.

''Tadase-kun, what are you doing here? Not that i'm not glad..'' I ask him.

''I was going to ask if we could talk, somewhere?'' He blushes.

Before I could reply, we were scooped up into my room and in the same situation as last time when Tsukiyomi was here.

''Hmh..what did you want to talk about Tadase-kun?'' I ask him, sitting on the bed beside him.

''Well, for a long time now, i've..liked you..so if you would please accept my request..would you go on a date with me next tomorrow?'' He blushes, staring me right in the eyes.

''Uhm I-i guess so, I mean, i'd love to, actually.'' I stutter, looking down at my feet.

''Great so i'll tell you the details another time? Okay?'' He smiles.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ikuto's POV, Next day~~~~~~~~~~~

I gotta proove that i'm innocent, cuz, well, I am! I never took the dam book!

Grr, this is so frustrating. She wont look at me at all. She ignores me whenever she see's me, and she gained alot more interest in princey-boy.

When lunch arrives, I think up of a plan.

She says Tadase told her right? Well that must mean he took it. He never really liked me.

''Yoru, I gotta get something, I want you to distract that table over there, where Tadase sits.'' I say to Yoru while sitting on a table on the other side of the Cafeteria.

''Ok, I don't know why your so interested in Hinamori Amu, but i'll do it.'' He replies, getting up and walking over to the table where Amu, Tadase and the guardians are sitting.

''Hey Tadase, I heard someone trashed the Royal Garden just now, better go check it out.'' Yoru fakes a worried voice.

''Oh no, really? Come on guys follow me!'' Tadase says, jumping up and running out the door with everyone following behind him.

''What a dumbass, Tadase left his bag. But that was what I was hoping for so i'm gonna stop complaining now and look inside.'' I ranted on.

I took the bag from out under the table and opened the latch and put my hand on the sketch pad.

''Wait a second guys I forgot my bag'' I heard Amu call, coming into the Cafeteria.

She catches a glimpse of me with Tadase's bag and stomps her way to my table.

''What do you think your doing with Tadase-kuns bag!'' She yells. ''Your so..wait, what's that in his bag..?'' She mumbles, putting her finger on the binder.

I pull it out, to reveal the black sketchpad that she had accused me of stealing.

She gasps and her she starts to look guilty.

''Ikuto..were you, getting that back for me? Did Tadase take it in the first place?'' She gasps.

I nod and hand her the book.

She smiles and looks at me.

''Thanks. I'm sorry for shouting at you, and accusing you, when you really had nothing to do with it.''

She put the book in her bag where it clearly belongs.

''Wanna be friends again?'' She says, blushing slightly.

''We can be more then that if you want _Amu_...'' I smirk, whispering into her ear.

She blushes like a tomato and slaps me on the arm.

''P-Pervert!'' She screams.

''Come here..'' I smile, pulling her in for a hug.

''Ikuto..'' She whispers.

Everyone in the Cafe claps and cheers, and a few whistles are heard.

Amu pulls out of the hug and blushes like a cherry.

''Ikuto can you come with me to the Royal Garden to clean up the mess?'' She asks, standing up

''Amu, there was no mess, I told Yoru to say that so I could get the book back'' I laughs.

''Fair enough. Want some pocky?'' She asks, pulling out a box of Strawberry Pocky.

''That is so random, but ok'' I reply, taking out 2 sticks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Amu's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

''Seems the tables have turned..guess it wasn't Ikuto who took it. But I don't understand why Tadase-kun would take it. He knows how important it is to me'' I sigh, looking through the pages, finding a new one and taking my pencil out.

After 20 minutes of sketching, I hear a knock on my balcony window.

I set the book down on the bedside table and turn my attention to the glass doors.

There in the rain stands a drenched kitty, otherwise known as Ikuto.

I run to the door, slide it open and pull him in.

''Why the hell are you on my balcony, wet?'' I ask him, grabbing towels from my bathroom.

''Because I wanted to see you, and because it's raining.'' He smirks.

''Very funny smart ass. Heres some of my Papa's close and a towel, go change in my bathroom'' I reply, shooing him into the bathroom.

''I don't think I can, i've suddenly lost all feeling in my arms. Help me?'' He grins.

''BAKA NEKO!'' I scream, slamming the door in his face.

''Your so cold _Amu_..'' He calls from the other side.

After a while he opens the door and comes out wearing a almost sea through flanel shirt, some ripped jeans, and a towel round his neck.

I think my mouth is open..

''Amu, close your mouth, spare the flies'' He grins.

I slam my mouth shut and sit on bed with my laptop.

I turn on some music, and put my headphones in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ikuto's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Is she humming? What is she listening to..

I look at the screen from over her shoulder. BoA Amazing kiss.

I sit on the bed, behind her. And look through her sketchbook.

''Amazing kiss~'' She sings quietly.

I flip a few pages and find one of me, a recent one.

''Precious in my love, dudududu yeah'' She sings again.

She continues singing phrases, still oblivious that i'm looking in her book.

The picture she drew of me is alot better then the first one, more detail, more shading. But i'm smiling again. God sake..

''Hey Amu, i'm smiling again, I told you no- Amu?'' I tap her shoulder.

I turn her around and she is in utter shock, eyes wide and mouth open.

''Earth to Amu, what's wrong?'' I call, waving a hand infront of her face.

''Tadases coming to take me on a date any minute now! What do I do?!'' She screams, jumping off the bed and leaving her laptop on the bed.

''Tadase asked you on a date?'' I reply.

''Amu-chan, you have a guest.'' Mama says while shutting the door downstairs.

''This is De Ja Vu all over again..'' Amu moans

I hear footsteps, and I look at Ikuto.

He gets up and stands next to me.

''Follow my lead Amu, trust me, this is for the best.'' He whispers.

What is he on about?

''Oh Amu, your so sexy.'' Ikuto shouts loud enough so that Tadase could hear him.

I look at Ikuto. ''What the heck do you think your doing?!'' I whisper.

''Giving him what he deserves'' He replies.

''Your so wet Amu.'' He shouts again.

Here goes nothing.

''Aah Ikuto, no don't touch there!'' I scream.

The door flings open to reveal a shocked Tadase, holding two umbrellas.

''Tadase, were you listening this whooole time? I'm ashamed of you!'' I pout, putting my hands on my hips.

''Yeah Tadase, what were you thinking, easedropping on us?'' Ikuto says in the same tone as me.

Before Tadase could reply, we shooed him out the door.

We both laughed and hi-5ed.

''We should do that sometime _Amu_'' Ikuto grins.

''That?..Eww, no chance in hell you drowned cat!'' I yell, lobbing a pillow at him.

''Well i'm off, see you tomorrow at school then. Nice picture you drew of me by the way,'' He says, opening the balcony, jumping off and disapearing.

''He saw my picture?'' I turn around and notice the book is open. ''Talk about rude.'' I mutter.

I lay on my bed and roll over onto my side.

''Come to think of it..I havn't seen Saaya for a while..she'll be pissed when she finds out that her chosen one is hanging out me'' I mumble.

**Hope you enjoyed. **

**Mushi Mushi - Hello on the phone**

**Ja ne - see you later**

**Pocky - If you don't know what it is, stop reading my story! Joking. Pocky is awesome..**

**I will put up chapter 3 when I get more reviews. I don't want to do chapters for nothing :(**


	3. Saaya back from Mexico?

**Katsura: I was putting off this chapter for a while, what with all the lazy bones I have in my body. But I felt guilty and wrote it after reading Yaya-chans 3rd chapter of Ikuto's nine lives :)**

**Ikuto: You don't have an active bone in your entire skeleten.**

**Katsura: Watch your mouth or i'll replace you with Nagi, and make this Nagimu, or Amuhiko..or whatever it is.**

**Ikuto: -zips mouth-**

**Amu: Katsura does not own Shugo Chara, me or Ikuto in any way shape or form. Now on with the story!**

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Amu's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's been a month since all the junk with Tadase happened, it's long gone and forgotten.

Tadase apologized a few days after, telling me he didn't know what he was doing or why he did it.

Me being the softie I am, forgave him.

Me and Ikuto's friendship has been growing strong, and it feels like i've known him my whole life!

It's all fun and games with us two. Well, except for those occasional times when he drives me up the wall..

* * *

''Ikuto! If your going to have a shower in my house, atleast try to keep the water off the floor!

* * *

''Amu! If your going to borrow my jacket, don't get your damn lipgloss all over it!!''

* * *

Yeah...we act like an old married couple. Eck..

School starts in 12 minutes, where the frick is Ikuto?

I stand waiting outside for him, tapping my foot and looking in both directions.

''Oh Amuuu!'' A voice whined from behind.

I started walking towards school without him, pretending I never heard him.

''Amuuu! Don't ignore mee!'' He cried like a child, walking behind me and tugging on my skirt.

I slapped his hand off from behind and sped up.

''Amuuuuu!!'' He whimpered, jumping on my back and bringing me to the concrete.

''Ack! Get your ass off me you fat lump!'' I choked, pushing his legs off me and standing up.

''Fat lump? Hmph fine, and I was going to invite you to eat some free ramen after school..'' He coo'ed, acting innocent and walking ahead with his hands behind his back.

''Ramen...hmmmm. Ikutooooo!'' I cried, running up beside him.

~~~~~Amu's Pov at school~~~~

In first lesson, me and Ikuto sat beside eachother exchanging notes and drawing graffiti on the desks.

Yes, Ikuto is in my class because he failed a grade, baka, but it makes lessons fun, so it's not all bad.

A loud clap and cheer was heard from the Saaya clan, something we havn't heard in a while..

''Saaya-sama, welcome back!'' They cheered, clapping their hands together.

In walked a long lost figure, through the wooden doors of the classroom.

''Oohohohoho! I've returned from my 4 week trip from Mexico! Miss me anyone?'' She gleemed.

She sneezed straight after, and wiped her nose with her sleeve.

Suddenly everyone scooted backwards in their seats. Some even tried escaping through the windows.

''Mexico? Poor girl..'' I whispered to Ikuto.

''Poor her? Think about us! We could get infected!'' Ikuto replied.

He jumped out of his seat, grabbed me by my waist and pulled me into a firemans lift.

''All evacuate!'' He shouted.

''Hey! Is that for you to decide?! And put me down!'' I yelped.

Everyone ran screaming out of the room, and Ikuto jumped through the window and onto the football court.

''Baka! What are you thinking?! It's not like she actually HAS swine flu!'' I scream, slapping him upside the head.

He pouts and goes into a corner and starts pushing the dirt into a pile.

''I was just trying to save you..'' He mumbled.

''I know, I know'' I smiled, pulling him up and hugging him.

''Yeey..a hug from Amu.'' He grinned.

All of a sudden, he pinches my ass.

I yelp.

''P-pervert! Don't touch places that are off limits!'' I cry, trying to get out of his vice like grip.

He let go after a while, standing back and grinning at his acomplishment.

''Ikuto do you like your face?'' I question with an angels smile.

''Yeah, I like it alot actually, attracts lots of girls.'' He smirks.

''Well I suggest you keep your hands to yourself, otherwise the only thing that face will attract, will be plastic surgens.'' I growl, glaring a hole through his head.

He laughs nervously and rubs the back of his head.

''Shall we go back now?'' I ask, innocently.

''No way in hell am I going back to Miss Swine flu!'' He laughs.

''Fine, let's just bunk. The roof is free'' I smile, grabbing his arm and sprinting full speed towards the stairs.

~~~~~~~Saaya's POV~~~~~~~

Why did everyone suddenly escape? Is there a fire? Earthquake? Or is it they don't like me..

Nah it's definatly the earthquake.

I shrug it off and make my way to music room 3 for a lesson.

When everyones seated, I take my place on centre stage with the light on me, and a pen in hand.

''Right minna-san, today we will learn about Ikuto's favourite Hobbies'' I shout, writing 'Hobbies' on the board.

''Any awnsers?'' I say, scanning over the small class.

A few hands raise, so I pick one at random.

''Uhm..uuh...Hinamori Amu?'' She stumbles.

Hinamori Amu? That stupid, slutty, good for nothing cool n spicy bitch?

''Sakura-san, how is Hinamori a 'hobby' of Ikuto?'' I ask her.

She looks startled and nervous.

''W-well, it's cause, he's always hanging around with her, you know? So I just thought that..'' She mumbles.

Her? With MY Ikuto? Get real. I'll change that soon enough.

''Lessons over, i've decided, time for some self study. I want you all to keep an eye on those two. Report to me in three days of their activities and conversations. That is all'' I tell them all, excusing them out to break, and for todays spying.

~~~~~~~Amu's POV~~~~~~~

After bunking most of the day, me and Ikuto streached out on the roof, got our stuff and headed for the Ramen shop.

We arrived at a bar looking restaraunt, with stooles and a counter.

We duck under the sheets hanging from the door frame and took our seat.

''Oh boy oh boy oh boy! My first time in a ramen shop. EEEE!!'' I screech, spinning around on the seat.

Ikuto just laughs and waits for the shop owner to come over to take our orders.

A man in his late 40's, wearing an eyepatch and covered in a variety of stains, walked over to our section, looked at us both and smiles a weird smile.

''Ikuto, you finaly got a girlfriend, good on you!'' He grinns.

Ikuto grinns back.

''Ahem, I am NOT his girlfriend, and I doubt that he's never had one. The guy can't stop getting in girls pants.'' I retort, folding my arms.

''This girls a keeper, so strap a leash on her Ikuto boy.'' The man smirks, winking.

Ikuto laughs and nudges me with his elbow.

''I'll take one bowl of Tonkotsu ramen, with green onions and māyu please.'' He tells the man.

My mouth was watering with the smell, and I couldn't decide what to pick.

''Amu..choose today, I don't have all week you know..'' Ikuto whispers, nudging me again in the ribs.

''I'm choosing, i'm choosing!'' I whispered back. ''And stop elbowing me!''

I looked over the menu and found something that looked appetising.

''Ok then, i'll have, a bowl of Miso ramen, with sliced pork, bean sprouts and butter.'' I order.

Is that weird?

''Took you..'' Said Ikuto, looking smug in his seat.

It was my time to elbow him, so I did in his shoulder.

He winced in pain and sat there for 5 minutes fake sobbing.

When our bowls of ramen came, he perked right up, and dug right in.

I stare at him stuffing his face with noodles and topping, til I finaly took the plunge and put a bit of noodles in my mouth.

I chew it for a while, taking in the flavour, and the smell.

Ikuto stops eating and looks at me with curiosity.

My eyes light up like little lightbulbs, and I start going high.

''Yuuuuuum!'' I cheer like a kid in a sweetshop

Ikuto laughs and smiles.

''This is the best thing since slice bread!'' I state, stuffing my own face.

The man over the counter laughs a harty laugh, and walked off to serve some other customer on the other side of the bar.

After my noodles and toppings were gone, I watch Ikuto drink the broth from the bowl, so I copied him.

I raise the white bowl to my mouth, lifted and drunk the broth like there was no tomorrow.

''Aaah, that was gooood'' I sighed happily, spinning around on the seat.

As I spun, I looked out the window and spotted a girl from our school.

It looked like she was staring right at us.

It also looked like she was a Saaya-clan member.

As I spun round a second time, she was gone.

I shrug it off and start a conversation with Ikuto.

I hate silence..

~~~~~~~Saaya's POV, at her mansion~~~~~~~

I look myself up and down in the mirror, and was totally in love.

My reflection looks like a greek goddess in this bra! The goddess of beauty ofcourse.

I think I was almost an A cup. But who knows.

Certainly i'm bigger then everyone else, I see all the envious glares of jealousy from all the other, flat chested girls.

Especially that Hinamori Amu. I bet she doesen't even own a bra.

''Oohohohoho!'' I chant. ''Lets try and see Hinamori win Ikuto over, when she's as flat as a pancake!'' I laugh histericly.

I tighten the curlers in my hair, wrap a dressing gown over my pj's and jump into bed for the night.

''Good night Saaya'' I whisper to myself, lowering the lights as I spoke.

''Achoo!''

~~~~~~~Amu's POV, Same night, at home~~~~~~~

As I change into my nightie, I look down to my chest.

''Wooah! I think i've grown like 3 sizes this year! Stop already, stop!'' I whispered.

I don't want lustful looks from the men for the rest of my school life!

That would be torture, I already have a non-stop horny Ikuto following me around all day.

I switch the lights off, put my ipod headphones in my ears and switch to a relaxing song.

**_Suteki da ne_** comes on **(DO NOT OWN**), and I drift off to sleep while the lyrics dance into my ears and lift me off to dreamland.

_My heart, swimming  
In the words the wind has borne  
A voice, bouncing  
On a tomorrow carried by clouds_

A heart, trembling  
On a mirror where the moon quivers  
A star falls, spills  
Gentle teardrops

Isn't it wonderful  
If we could walk, holding hands  
I'd want to go  
To your town, your house, into your arms

To your heart  
I leave my body  
Mixed into the night  
I dream

The wind stops; your words  
Are a kind illusion  
The clouds break apart; tomorrow  
Is a distant voice

A heart flowing  
In a mirror where the moon has seeped in  
A star wavers, spills  
Tears you can't hide

(repeat)

That face  
Touch it, just so  
And dream a dream  
That melts in the morning.

I dream that me, and Ikuto, visit the ramen shop again.

We order many bowls of many flavours, with many toppings.

Random I know. Must be my stomach talking.

The shop turns into a block of changing rooms. In the middle stands Saaya.

Her face twists into all sorts of unimaginable hate.

She screams at me and her face turns red.

Her left hand comes up to my face, and she slaps me.

Behind her, I see Ikuto. He seems to be disapointed. Let down.

I begin to cry.

What did I do?

Why did Saaya slap me?

And why, why, did I have this dream?

* * *

**Katsura: Hehe I just had to have a Ramen shop in this chapter. I had ramen for dinner tonight for the first time ever, so I felt weirdly inspired.**

**Ikuto: Inspired by food..what a glutten..**

**Katsura: Ok next chapter, Ikuto is removed and replaced by our great friend, Nagi!**

**Nagihiko: Hello people!**

**Ikuto: Nooooo! Don't bench me! I'll behave I promise! -kisses Katsura on the cheek-**

**Katsura: -blush- F-fine! It's a good thing your hot..**

**Ikuto: Works every time..**

**Yaya-Chan: Chapter 4, out soon on computer screens in your bedroom! Be there or be square.**


	4. The Saaya plan is a GO!

**Katsura: Woohoo, hai, hai hai, omg, how's it going?**

**Ikuto: Omg what's her problem?**

**Yaya: She's spent ages on this chapter, she got inspiration for it, then she lost it, then she got it again..then she lost it. So in the end Sian-san had to ignore her, stop talking to her, and make her do the story.**

**Katsura: Yeah the bitch! Everytime I tried to talk to her she was like ''FAIL!'' and ''Do chur chapter!!'' Then as soon as I finished, she logs off Msn!!**

**Ikuto: We don't want to hear your life story, get with it woman!**

**Katsura: -glares and throws a cranberry cookie at Ikuto-**

**Yoru: Katsura does not own Shugo Chara, Ikuto or Amu, or me. Rate review and be GREEEEEN!**

~~~~~~~Tadase's POV~~~~~~~

Today, like any other day, i'm sweeping the concrete floors of the royal garden, and watering the flowers.

It gets a bit boring if you ask me, but it keeps up the good boy image.

What i'd like to do right now is cruise along the streets in an awesome car, with some celebrity shades on, and wolf whistling to the girls strutting down the paths.

Alas, I cannot drive, and I also can't whistle..

I'm done now, and I grab my stuff and make my way home. Psh, I need a license..

As I walk out of the school carpark, a limo pulls up beside me, and the black tinted window furthest to the end rolls down.

''Yoohoo, Tadase-kun!'' Coo's a girl wearing shades and a trench coat, hanging out of the window.

''Uhm..hello, how's it going?'' I smile in a prince like fashion.

''Tadase, don't act all goody-goody, it's only me'' She sighs, pulling off her sunglasses to reveal her true identity.

''Oh, Saaya. What's up? Need a boyfriend for a party or something?'' I reply boredly.

''No..but I do need your help with something a bit more extreme. Come inside the limo and i'll tell you all about it.'' She smirks deviously.

''Nah..I don't think I wanna'' I grin, walking away.

''There's a hot tub and martini's in here...'' She grins, opening the door and patting the seat beside her.

I hesitate for a second, but I give in.

I hop inside the car and shut the door.

The window rolls back up, and the limo speeds off down the hill.

At least this way I can shout out the window to all the girls..

~~~~~~~Amu's POV~~~~~~~

Mh...should I draw her with the cherry dress on, or the peach?

I stare intently at the sketch of Ami i'm doing.

The sketch pad is infront of me, while I lay on my stomach on my bed, with my legs crossed in the air.

''Cherry would make her look adorable, but peaches are awesome, plus it matches her hair..'' I mumble ''AAAH what should I pick?!'' I cry, smacking my head with my sketchpad.

My sketchpad is lifted from my clutches, and I end up hitting myself with my hands.

''W..what the hell? Ikuto!'' I scream, looking up from my hands, to the boy infront of me.

''Do you want concussion?'' He smirks, looking to me, then to the picture.

''I'd say peaches, like you said, it matches her hair.'' He mumbles, passing me the pad and sitting beside me.

I re position myself, and fold my legs indian style.

''You know, I could get you arrested for stalking'' I grin.

He pouts and fakes puppy eyes.

''Is that what you want? For me to live a cold life behind bars?'' He whimpers, scratching at my knees.

''N-no..but could you atleast knock! And stop that it tickles'' I laugh, lifting my knee away from him.

''Weakspot activated!'' He yells.

''What's that s-'' Before I get to finish my sentance, he pounces on me and tickles me in all sorts of

places.

''A-ah, no! Not the ribs! Oh no, not the sides! NOOOOO!'' I yelp, twisting and turning to avoid his hands.

I yelp and scream and laugh furiously. He has a grin on his face the whole time we are rolling around on the bed.

We turn too many times left and fall off the side and land in a pile of arms and legs.

''Ow..I think I am concussed..'' I mumble, rubbing my head.

I look at Ikuto, who is in a very unconfortable position under me.

''And I think you just broke every bone in my body.'' He chokes.

I quickly stand up and offer a hand out to him.

He grabs it and I pull him up onto the bed.

We laugh it off, brush ourself down and then it starts to get awkward.

I pick up my sketch pad from the floor and return to my picture of Ami.

Ikuto goes into full relaxing mode and grabs one of my shoujo manga books from my bedside table.

''Love Celeb..'' He mumbles, reading the back of it to see what it's about.

I panic, after remembering what explicit content it has on it's pages..

''U-uh..it's new, give it back!'' I yelp, trying to grab it from him.

He holds it above his head, so I stand up on the bed to grab it.

He swings it in every direction.

I fall off the bed and land with a thud.

When I get back up and regain my posture, I find him looking through the pages.

''U-uh..no..Gin, don't touch there!'' He squeels in a girls voice.

My face turns red. He's reading a really perverted manga, eek!

''Amu, I never knew you liked this sort of smutty stuff.'' He smirks, turning the page to show me what was going on in Love Celeb land.

I swipe it off him and slam it shut, then I throw it into a closet underneath some clothes.

''You know, Gin reminds me alot like you. Perverted, stubborn, always thinks he's right and everyone else is wrong.'' I tell him, crossing my arms.

''When you do that, your chest looks bigger..'' He grins, pointing to my upper area.

I look down, and find his theory is correct.

''P-perverted baka!'' I yell, unfolding my arms and blushing a thousand shades of pink.

''A-anyway, you should go, with all this screaming and loud noises, my mum will get the wrong idea.'' I mumble, sliding open the balcony door.

Ikuto bounces off the bed and walks onto the balcony.

''We should do something else that makes all those noises, and more'' He whispers in my ear and poking my stomach.

''Eek! N-nooo! I'm only 15, and b-besides, you have loads of fan girls you could do 'something else' with.'' I stutter, holding my stomach.

He smiles and leans into my face.

''Yeah, but your much more fun to tease.'' He grins deviously.

My heart skips a beat, and I loose all concentration.

I can't stop staring at his eyes, his alluring, violet eyes..

I'm snapped out of my trance as he pulls away and flicks me on the head.

''Ouch!'' I yelp.

''Peaches'' He says, before jumping over the side, onto various trees and roofs towards town.

''I'm locking this door from now on.'' I murmur, shutting the door and locking it tightly.

I resume my drawing of Ami, and take Ikuto's advice that peaches is much, much better.

~~~~~~Saaya's POV~~~~~~~

''Right Minna-san, time for the Hinamori Amu situation update! Follower one! What have you discovered so far?'' I exclaim, pointing a stick at follower one.

We are all gathered at my house in the meeting room with food drinks and 'I hate Amu' Badges.

Want one? They come in a range of colours!

''Well, Saaya-sama, there have been many cases of Amu and Ikuto-san skipping lessons to hang out on the roof of the school. I have recorded many conversations of them on the roof for your advantage.'' She grins, passing me her clipboard and a tape, that is full with lots of useful information.

''Good good, your rank is raised to bronze!'' I bellow, swapping her copper badge for a bronze.

She smiles and leans back in her chair, chuffed with the result.

''YOU! Follower 2!'' I yell, pointing the stick at the shifty looking girl. ''What ya got for me?'' I smirk, putting my hands on my hips and towering over her.

''U-uhm..I was busy most of the weekend, so I only got one piece of information..I don't know, if it will be of any use..uhm'' She murmurs, twiddling her hair and panicing.

''Busy?! How can you be busy at a time like this! I don't care if your parents died and your uncle and auntie put you up for adoption, and your adoptee is a serial rapist, woman! Just give me the dam info!!'' I screech, slapping the stick on the desk and shifting my hand forward.

She starts to weep and covers her eyes with her hands.

''Ugh, save the tears for someone who CARES! Get out of my sight you waste of space.'' I tell her, coldy, looking away from her and motioning to the door.

She grabs her stuff, weaves her way through the desks, and runs out the door.

''Now..if any of you become like her, you will be ejected from this club ASAP! I don't want to hear 'My dog died' or 'i'm moving to Canada', because I come first! No if's, buts, or excuses! GOT IT!?'' I shreek.

All the remaining girls nod their heads, understanding.

Good little mutts.

''Now, please leave your clipboards in a pile on my desk, I would like to review your work and make some changes to the group ranking. All excused.'' I say camly, sitting on my office chair at my big mahogany desk, shuffling random papers and slipping on some secretary glasses.

''Please excuse us, Saaya-sama.'' They say as they leave the room, bowing before exiting.

I take my time reading the info, and find some pretty interesting facts.

Hinamori Amu:

Age 15

Likes: Drawing, Music and manga ( how did they find this out? )

Dislikes: Rain, cheaters, liars and fangirls ( again, how did they gain this information?! )

Seen hanging around: The guardians; Tadase Hotori, Mashiro Rima, Fujisaki Nagihiko, Yuiki Yaya, and Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

That bitch. I don't give two monkeys asses about Tadase anymore, I got long over him. Beside I swear he's gay with all the Martini's he drinks..

But no one.._no one,_ get's near MY Ikuto.

Time for you to pay the price of your mistakes and glutteny Hinamori-san.

I laugh manically, choking slightly on tonights lobster.

~~~~~~~Ikuto's POV~~~~~~~

''Rock, paper, SCISSORS!'' We yell at the top of our lungs, throwing our fists out.

Amu's hand forms a rock, while mine forms paper, making me champ.

''Aha, I win, 2/3 _Amu_. Pay the price. And make it good.'' I smirk.

Me and Amu are playing Rock paper scissors at my house.

This is the first time she's came round, we're in my garden with lemonade and pocky.

''Ugh, that again? Can't we just drop the bet.'' She moans, fanning herself with a red japanese fan, under the shade of the Sakura tree.

''A bets a bet, Amu, if you back down, you loose twice as bad. Admit defeat and say it!'' I laugh, smugly.

She sighs, crosses her legs, looks down and mumbles something.

''Sorry what was that?''

She mumbles again, her bangs covering her eyes.

''Gomen, again please? I'm afraid I can't hear you..'' I grin, holding my hand to my ear and inching closer to her.

''Ikuto's hot..'' She says, bluntly, staring me in the eyes.

Wow, she finaly said it. Feels strange. As if she meant it.

Heck who am I kidding, she wouldn't say that if it was the last phrase on earth!

''Good dog, now, pocky me'' I grin, closing my eyes and opening my mouth slightly for a pocky stick.

I hear her sighing, and the rustling of a box.

''Here..Master..'' She grumbles, shoving a stick in my mouth.

I rise from the grass and get to my feet.

I hold the strap on my violion case and raise it up, opening the latch, taking the shiny intrament out and placing the case back onto the green grass.

''Your going to play?'' She says simply.

I nod and place the violion onto my shoulder, tilting slightly to accomodate it in the crook of my neck.

~~~~~~~Amu's POV~~~~~~~

A familiar melody fills my ears, and I recognise the tune from one of the songs on my playlist.

Suteki Da ne. A sweet song, a soft violin combined with a beautiful voice.

It brings back the dream from a few nights ago.

Why was Saaya slapping me?

Why was Ikuto just standing there?

How come I felt the pain?

Many questions flew around in my brain.

I couldn't awnser them though, which was frustrating.

I obiously couldn't ask Ikuto. Because he doesen't even know he featured in one of my dreams.

If he did, he would never let me live it down.

As the song reaches the chorus, I breath in slightly, and let my voice come spilling out of me.

_**suteki da ne**_

_**futari te wo tori aruketa nara**_

_**ikitai yo**_

_**KIMI no machi ie ude no naka**_

Ikuto looks down at me, he looks suprised for a good 8 seconds, but that fades, and is replaced by a smile.

His playing seems to get better after that, the noted more refined, the playing louder and more energetic.

_**sono mune**_

_**karada azuke**_

_**yoi ni magire**_

_**yumemiru**_

While singing to my hearts content, and following the notes of Ikuto's violin, i'm still able to think effortlessly without missing a word.

How does he know this song too? Unless he went through my playlist..yup that would'nt suprise me.

I've only listened to the song about 3 times. Why do I remember the lyrics perfectly without messing up?

So many questions, not many awnsers.

_**suteki da ne**_

_**futari te wo tori aruketa nara**_

_**ikitai yo**_

_**KIMI no machi ie ude no naka**_

So beautiful. The sounds, our surroundings, his playing, and the breeze flowing through town.

Aah..seems almost, nostalgic.

As the song ends, I close my eyes, fall back onto the grass and everything blacks out.

I'm sucked into a dark abyss, with no light at the end of the tunnel.

''Amu-chan'' A unfamiliar voice calls.

''Amu-chan'' It calls again. It sounds female.

I sit up, and look around me.

Still in the abyss of no return, ne?

I stand up, not at all shocked at where I am, and why light bulbs are not yet introduced to this world.

''Where am I, who are you? And have you ever heard of Thomas Edison?''' I question, looking around, searching for the mysterious voice.

The voice giggles.

''Your in a time warp, Amu-chan. It's simple really. You wish to be closer to Ikuto, and find the source of Tadase's hatred towards Ikuto.'' The voice replies, in a matter-of-fact tone.

I sigh and look around some more, hoping to find atleast one ray of light in this barren place.

''Well that awnsers my second question, but what about the first? Who are you?'' I ask, looking upwards.

A yellow sky emerges, and orange diamonds float endlessly across the lit sky.

''That's classified information, my dear Amu, call me Dia..for now..'' The voice whispers.

The black surroundings and bright sky explode around me, and new colours form.

I'm dropped into the middle of a road in what looks like the real world.

Cars swerve around me, dodging and honking.

I run out of the way, and hop onto the sidewalk.

''Ok..where am I now, Dia?'' I frown, looking up into the normal coloured sky.

No reply.

''Dia..hello?'' I call.

I sigh and walk down the dusty path, along the houses and the road.

''If I am really in the past, it may help to know how far back I am..'' I mumble, ignoring the few people that wander passed.

I kick a few stones, walking endlessly down the road, down a hill and to a newspaper shop.

The papers catch my attention, they will have dates on them.

I bend over to the stall and read the corner of the paper.

**June 20th 2003**

What the heck? Random.

''No..big brothers going to play with me today!'' Cried a boy.

''No, he's going on a date with me!'' Screeches a young girl.

Sounds like someones fighting over a teddy..

''Like I keep saying, do you know what that means?'' Replies an all too recognisable voice.

I turn round, still holding the paper.

Sitting on a brick wall across the road, are three kids.

Tadase, Utau, and..Ikuto.

Wait, what?!

**Katsura: Ooh cliffy, I love that. ¬¬ Devious**

**Ikuto: What's with you and the Suteki Da ne song?**

**Katsura: Omigod don't diss, Suteki Da ne OWNS! It owns ur ass cat boy.**

**Ikuto: Harsh..wait, what time is it..**

**Katsura: 11:49..why..**

**Ikuto: Go to bed you baka, your having a sleepover/amuto fanfiction story extravaganza with Beth tomorrow! Sleep sleep SLEEP!**

**Katsura: Fine..come with me?**

**Ikuto:....-sigh- fair enough.**

**Beth: Chapter 5 will be up and running after the 25th review mark. Only 7 to go :D**

**Dia: Omakase! Guardians by Guardian 4 OUT NOW.**

**Everyone: Lucky happy makasete ne! 3**


	5. Time traveling, spying & mysteries!

**Katsura: Hello earthlings, and welcome to chapter 5 of The last 10 minutes.**

**Ikuto: C-creepy..**

**Katsura: Just thought that i'd upload today, considering that schools coming up soon -boo- and I wont be able to update much with crappy school going on -,- Oh the joy of education!**

**Ran: Todays chapter involves lots of time traveling, spying and sneeking!**

**Haruhi: Time traveling?! WHERE?!**

**Ikuto/Katsura/Amu: WTF?!**

**Haruhi: Well, where is it? -taps foot-**

**Katsura: Ahahaha...nowhere. AMU DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Amu: Katsura does not own Shugo chara in any way, yadda yadda, or Haruhi.**

~~~~~~~Amu's POV~~~~~~~

This is some messed up place I arrived at..

I walk up to chibi Ikuto on the wall across the road, and stand infront of him.

''What is it?'' He asks me, with little Utau and Tadase clinging onto his arms.

''Hey kid what's ur name?'' I ask him, smiling and looking up at him on the stone wall.

He cocks his head to the side and raises an eyebrow.

''Ikuto. What's it to you?'' He replies boredly.

Yeah that's him alright, little brat.

''Mmh, no reason. Well, bye!'' I smile, running off.

~~~~~~~Younger Ikuto's POV~~~~~~~

What a strange girl..and what strange hair.

I jump off the wall and help Utau and Tadase down, then start walking on my way home through the forest.

''Ikutoo! Play with me today!'' Tadase screams, tugging on my arm.

''No already! I told you, he's going on a date with ME!'' Utau yells, poking her tongue out at Tadase.

Tadase starts crying, and sulks by a tree.

''You really have to start being nicer to him Utau..'' I sigh, taking my violin off my back and playing one of my dads songs.

He composed it when I was born, and I've learnt it ever since.

He named it, Suteki da Ne.

As I play, Tadase's crying stops, and he sits at my feet.

Utau pouts for a bit, but sits down beside Tadase.

She sings the lyrics that my mother wrote.

_**Isn't it beautiful,**_

_**To walk together in each others hands**_

_**I do so want to go,**_

_**To your city, your house, into your arms.**_

Mum and dad, so in love. Atleast, they were..

Dad..betraying us and fleeing, leaving mum in a wreck, and me to fight off the critasizm.

**_The wind, its halting words are a gentle illusion_**

**_The clouds, the broken future like a distant voice_**

When the song finishes, Tadase is happy, and Utau is too.

We walk off again, to go home, and to my cousins birthday party.

When we arrive, lots of banners are around the house, and people are gathering with drinks in their hands and food on their plates.

''Ikuto! You finaly came home, hey, would you mind playing your violin for your cousin Aya? She says she wants nothing more then to hear you play for her 14th birthday.'' Tadase's mother asks me, pretending not to hate me.

I sigh and give her a thumbs up.

''Where is she?'' I ask, taking my violin out again for like the 5th time today.

She points to the garden.

As I go to pass her, she whispers something in my ear.

''Not Suteki da Ne..you know I can't stand that song. The song your absent minded father wrote..play another one.'' She says in a dark hushed voice.

I scowl, but push my anger aside.

I run into the garden and see Aya sitting miserably on the grass.

She looks up, her lavender hair hiding her usually bright green eyes.

''What's wrong cuz, not having a good 14th?'' I ask her, sitting beside her.

She sighs and looks at me.

''Not at all..all i've heard from all the adults is 'Where is that stupid boy?' and 'useless just like his father'..I don't like it when people talk about my favourite cousin that way'' She frowns.

''Thanks. But violinst-san is here to cheer you up with a song.'' I smile.

She ruffles my hair and smiles.

Back to her cheerful self.

I play her a song of my own, named Tsukiyo no Violinst.

She loves this one.

I look down at her, still playing.

She closes her eyes, leaning against the fence and smiling.

When i'm done, she looks over to the back door and giggles.

''What?'' I ask her, putting my violin away.

''There's a cute girl over there, I think she heard your song.'' She smiles, standing up and turning my head.

There stands a girl with pink hair and yellow orbs, walking towards me with curiosity written all over her face.

''It was good.'' She says simply, looking up at me, blushing.

''T-thanks..'' Oh my god i'm stuttering, i'm stuttering around a girl! I never do that!

I mentally slap myself, and keep cool.

''What's your name?'' I ask her.

''A-'' Before she can reply, she's spotted outside with me, and brought back inside.

She turns around while getting dragged back inside, and frowns.

''Aww, that's no fun, I was hoping to do a little matchmaking'' Aya sighs from behind.

''S-shut up Aya, I do NOT like her!'' I retort.

''Sure you don't!'' She laughs.

I chase her around the garden for what seems like hours.

~~~~~~~Older Amu's POV~~~~~~~

HOLY F- Ok..so I found out a few things over the last hour..

Ikuto knew Suteki Da ne when he was younger, hmm.

He has a cousin called Aya.

He should really lock his treehouse so stalkers like me can't get in and watch everything going on.

And that I met Ikuto when I was 9!!

AAAAHHHH! How could I not remember that?!

Maybe because I don't have such good memory.

But what the hell!?

Ikuto was stuttering when he talked to the little me, STUTTERING!

The big ass playboy who seduces every girl within a 10 metre radias, blushed and stuttered while talking to ME!

How I wish I could hold that against him..

I wonder if he knows that we met before?

I'm still thinking things over, and a voice from earlier rings through my ears.

''That's the first bit of information, Amu-chan. Ready for the second stop?'' Dia asks me.

I turn around a few times, still not seeing her.

''Sure..but will I ever get to see who you are?'' I reply, looking out the treehouse window.

''Maybe another time. But for now..'' She whispers.

Everything around me is sucked into a hole, and i'm dropped into the black abyss again.

''This place again? Hmm..still no lightbulbs.'' I mumble.

As quickly as I arrived here, I'm thrown out and onto a garden.

It looks traditional japanese, lots of flowers, ponds and wooden decking.

I sneak up to the back door, peek inside and see no one around.

''Where am I now Dia?'' I ask, walking inside and into the halls decorated with bamboo plants and japanese paintings.

Silence.

''Again? I hate it when she leaves me to find things out on my own..'' I murmur, looking around for anything that might have a date on it.

I come into the kitchen and look around. My golden orbs set upon a calender hanging on the fridge.

''July 13th huh? So why this date?'' I mumble, completely cool about the current situation i'm in.

Speaking of situations, I wonder how Ikuto is holding up with my unconcious body in the present time?

~~~~~~~Ikuto's POV Present time~~~~~~~

She's been like this for hours! Just laying on my bed, unconcious!

When she knocked out cold a few hours ago in my garden, I thought that my violin really did kill people!

I had to pull her into another firemans lift and take her to my room. When my mum saw me with her, the conversation went like this.

''Ikuto-san, your not going to do anything perverted or irrational to that girl on your back, are you?'' She questions, eyeing me up and down from the sofa.

''No. Just go back to watching wife swap.'' I reply, pulling Amu closer over my shoulder and hauling her up the stairs and into my room.

And here we are.

She seems to stir ever now and then, mumbling things in her sleep like 'June 20th', 'July 13th' and 'Lightbulbs'.

I'll have to get her some therapy when she wakes up..

I sigh and pull out some of Utau's shoujo manga that I snuck away from her room.

Skip Beat.

It's so amazingly awesome that I can't tear my eyes away from the black and white pages.

So fluffy wuffy, and lovey dovey with a hint of demonic revenge on Kyoko's part.

I lean back onto the bed headboard and swing my legs onto the matress, and start reading some more.

~~~~~~~Amu's POV~~~~~~~

I'm about to look through the calender for anything specific like a birthday, a time or date for anything..suspicious, but I'm interupted by a smashing noise coming from the hall.

''Oh no!'' A tiny voice calls.

I peek round the corner and find Tadase and Utau looking guilty and shifty.

I can see some shards of a vase on the floor, surrounded by water.

''What do I do?'' Whailed little Tadase.

''It's my fault, I pushed you!'' Utau reassures Tadase by blaming herself.

8 inch heels are heard stomping their way across the hall.

I hide back in the kitchen, while Tadase's mother asesses the scene infront of her.

''Who did this!?'' She demandes, pointing a finger accusingly at the vase.

Utau and Tadase stand there mercifully.

''Who did it?! Tell me!'' She yells.

I peek my head out of the kitchen again to watch the drama unfold.

''Oh, I get it now, it was you, huh!'' She bellows. ''Ikuto!''

I turn my head further down the hall and see Ikuto standing innocently.

What?! He only just got here! Man if I wasn't such a stalker and in this circumstances I would have kicked her a-butt!

''Yeah, I did it, sorry.'' Ikuto replies, looking down.

No way...He'd just take the blame like that??

I turn my attention back to Tadase's mother, she stands with a disapointed and disguisted look on her features.

''I'm not suprised. Don't be such a shy and shameless child. I wonder if you inherited your lack of common sense from your father.'' She sighs, with her hands on her hips.

''Tadase wouldn't do this. He's a good boy.''

I couldn't take anymore of this. I rushed to the kitchen window, pulled it open and climbed my way out.

I breathed in a sigh of relief.

''Stupid bitch, I swear If I ever meet her, i'll rip her neck off!'' I ramble, strangling thin air and cursing.

''Stop number three coming right up..'' Dia calls from above.

The same happenes as last time, but i'm dropped not far from where I was last standing.

I land in a bush with a thud.

''Ouch..'' I moan, rubbing my back.

I peek up from the bushes and see two familiar figures sitting on the decking not far from me.

Tsukasa and Ikuto.

What's with this..situation? Why is Tsukasa here?

Ikuto looks about the same as last time, So i'm guessing it wasnt much further on.

''You're not pitiful at all'' Tsukasa says to Ikuto.

Ikuto looks at him, suprised.

''Look at it this way. Everyone at some time in their lives, have to leave their parents and be independant''. Tsukasa smiles, pointing to Tadase and Utau further back in the garden frolicking with the birds.

''Oh Tsukasa, to hang out with these little kids...don't you think it's a little pathetic?'' Tadase's mum smiles weakly, walking into the garden carrying a tray of drinks.

''Really?'' Tsukasa replies ''Even though i'm taking good care of them, I can't smile..their not innocent or charming at all..that's what your thinking, right sister?''

Ack! Sister?! This is messed up! So Tsukasa is Tadase's..uncle?!

That's one bitch of a sister he's got there.

''Wha, wha are you saying?'' She replies, rather caught off guard.

She rushes back in after resting the drinks on the decking.

Ikuto stares at Tsukasa with awe.

''You're thinking 'How did he knows that? I've never met a grown-up whos said those sort of weird things before' right?'' Tsukasa smiles.

''That's because..i'm not a grown up'' Tsukasa winks.

Tsukasa really scares me sometimes.

After Tsukasa hands Ikuto his fathers violin, saying that his mother wanted him to have it, Ikuto says he didn't like his father because he abandoned his sister and his mother.

Tsukasa asks him ''Don't you want to know..about your father?''.

Tsukasa whispers something in his ear, and runs off.

Ikuto, left clutching the violin twice his size, debates something mentally.

He runs out of the garden.

''Ah!'' I mumble outloud.

I scramble out of the bushes and follow him out into the drive way, but stay hidden.

Tadase comes running out to catch him, stumbling and hurting himself in the process.

Ikuto looks back, with a hurt and pained expression on his face.

He turns back and continues running away.

''What..why?'' I mumble, grabbing onto the fence.

''One more stop to go.'' Dia whispers again.

Again the sequence is repeated, and i'm dropped into the very same garden into yet another bush..

''GOD DAMMIT!'' I shout outloud.

I look up and see Ikuto, looking around for the sound.

A teenage Ikuto.

This was what, a year ago?

He has his violin on his shoulder, and is looking down at a mop of fur.

''B-betty?'' I whisper, looking at the dog laying on the grass.

The dog that Tadase grew up with, is...dead?

''Good night'' Ikuto says to Betty.

He didn't kill her, I know that. Theres no way he'd do it. He really cares for Tadase, besides, he's not that sort of person.

''I'm home'' A voice calls from inside.

Ikuto, not hearing his arrival, starts to play the violin to Betty. Sort of like a farewell gift.

Footsteps are heard hitting the wooden floors, and the door swishes open to reveal Tadase, stunned and shocked at seeing his long lost 'onnii-tan', and his dog Betty, dead.

I hold my breath, not wanting to move.

If i'm caught like this by Tadase, it could alter the future, and mess things up further.

''Time to go home Amu..'' The voice whispers.

I look up, and diamonds fly across the sky, and i'm sucked, yet again, into the darkness.

''I hope you understand it all now Amu. The situation between Ikuto and Tadase is a very sensitive subject.'' She calls.

I just nod and look at the dark ground.

''Time to go back..''

The darkness engulfs me and i'm drifting through a tunnel for a while.

My eyes start to twitch, and I flutter them open.

Where am I? Ikuto's..room...ROOM?! What did he do to me while I was asleep?!

I look to my side to see Ikuto flicking excitidley through a manga book.

I grin.

He hears me moving, so I pretend to still be asleep.

''Still asleep huh..'' He mumbles, putting the book down and facing me.

''She looks like sleeping beauty when she's like this. One little..kiss can't hurt?'' He murmurs, closing the space between us and kissing me softly on the lips.

Wait...WHAT?!

**Katsura: Woohoo! First kiss! And it only took me 5 chapters!**

**Ikuto: Took you a while! You should have made me smooch attack Amu on the first sentance of the first chapter!**

**Amu: I-Ikuto!**

**Ikuto: Yes darling?**

**Katsura/Amu: ....**

**Katsura: Hey Amu wanna go get some pocky?**

**Amu: Sounds good -walks off with Katsura.**

**Ikuto: Wait, nooo! Don't ditch me! -falls to knees- Well atleast she didn't get taken away by Spongebob in Katsura's other story..**

**Please click the green button thingy! Yes that one..click it..NOW!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	6. Ikuto's love revealed!

**Katsura: Cranberry cookies and bran muffins!!!**

**Amu: It's Katsura on sugar, woohoo!**

**Ikuto: Why is chapter 6 here already?! You just did 5 yesterday!.**

**Katsura: Yeah I know, weird right? I'm in an uploading mood :)**

**Yoru: Why did you change your pen name Katsura nya?**

**Katsura: Oh because I thought AmutoxXx was too plain, no offence Beth. And StrawberryChocolatexXx sounds awesome. And you know why people ;)**

**Ikuto/Amu: o.0..**

**Katsura: Miki do the disclaimer!**

**Miki: Katsura does not own Shugo chara, or cranberry cookies, or bran muffins. Who likes bran muffins anyways? ¬¬**

_''Still asleep huh..'' He mumbles, putting the book down and facing me._

_''She looks like sleeping beauty when she's like this. One little..kiss can't hurt?'' He murmurs, closing the space between us and kissing me softly on the lips._

I can feel my cheeks burning up, I squeeze my eyes shut and try my best not to move.

He quickly moves back, and I feel the weight leave the matress.

''What am I doing? Stupid Ikuto!'' I hear him mumble, and smacking himself.

''What if..I am in love with..Hinamori Amu..?'' I hear him say in a whisper, barely audable.

My mind is going crazy!! He couldn't of said that, could he?!

He opens the bedroom door and goes downstairs.

I sit up furiously, and pant madly.

''Holy potatoes! Did Ikuto just kiss me and say he loves me?'' I whisper/scream, putting my hands on my cheeks.

I swing my legs over the side and run down the stairs.

Ikuto is at the freezer, getting a pack of ice. He spots me standing at the bottom of the stairs.

''Oh, A-Amu.. when did you get u-up?'' He stutters.

Ehehe, so he DOES stutter around me!

''Just now actually, you wern't there.'' I assure him, trying not to tell him that I was actually awake.

''Oh'' Is his only reply. But he does look relieved.

''Oh Hinamori-san, Ikuto didn't do anything too rash to you, did he?'' A woman with long blonde hair asks me, a slight smirk on her features.

Must be his mum. She's so pretty, woow! She looks just like Utau!

I blush.

''No, not at all.'' I smile, scratching my head.

Trying to forget it myself actually..

''Hinamori-san, it's getting late, would you like Ikuto to walk you home?'' She asks.

''Hm? Oh..no that's ok.'' I smile weakly.

I'm about to open the front door and leave, but then Ikuto grabs my hand and walks out with me.

He drags me along the footpath and around the corner towards my house.

''U-uhm, Ikuto...I said you didn't have to.'' I tell him.

''I know. But who knows what could happen if I let you.'' He replies, still looking forward and pulling me ahead.

I think i'm blushing. Ikuto's still holding my hand!

''Ne..Ikuto, do you have someone you like?'' I ask him, looking down at my feet, still walking.

It catches him off guard, and he stops to face me.

I look up at him innocently.

''Well, uhm, I don't know, I think I do..'' He mumbles, looking off in the distance.

''Tell me about her'' I ask, smiling at him.

~~~~~~~Ikuto's POV~~~~~~~

How can she be so dense not to know that it's her??

''Well, she's smart, she's really pretty, she's got lots of talent and always cheers me up'' I smirk, trying to give her hints.

''Oh..what's her name?'' She asks me.

She really doesen't get it does she?

''Her names A-''

''Amu, good your back, can you help me clean please?'' Says her mother from the house door.

When did we arrive here? I didn't even notice us stop here.

''Right, cleaning, ok. Bye Ikuto, see you at school tomorrow.'' Amu calls, looking slightly disapointed.

I wave, close the gate and shove my hands in my pockets. Time to go home then.

~~~~~~~Saaya's POV~~~~~~~

I'm so furious! Not only was Hinamori at Ikuto's house, but they held hands on the way home!

I start kicking cans around the floor and cursing her name.

I can see now that they are both falling for eachother, and that is bad, I can't have that now can I? Seems my plan will have to go into action tomorrow.

I step inside my limo that was waiting behind some tree's while I was stalking Ikuto and Hinamori.

''Step on it Hayate'' I call to the chauffeur behind the black screen.

''Yes ojou-sama.'' He replies, starting the car and speeding off towards my mansion.

~~~~~~~Amu's POV Next morning~~~~~~~

I awake to the sound of horrendous singing, excited screaming and giggling.

Must be Ami singing, and Mama and Papa squeeling like always.

I slip out of bed and unhook my uniform hanging on my wall.

I think I'll mix it up a bit today.

I replace my usual belt with a black pac man belt that has lots of yellow pac mans trying to glomp those little things, and stick a cross like Ikuto's on my shirt collar.

After putting it on, I look myself in the mirror.

''Perfect, leave it to Pac man to spice it up a bit.'' I smile, ajusting the belt and brushing my candy pink locks.

I put my hair into two pigtails that reach down to my shoulders with two yellow X clips, but leave some hair to fall down beside my face, and for my bangs to stay in place.

I feel pretty cool wearing this, hopefully I look the part too.

I bound downstairs and grab some toast from a plate on the side.

''Bye mama, papa, Ami!'' I yell, shutting the door with my school bag in my other hand.

I turn the corner and see Ikuto leaning against my fence with his Ipod in his ears.

I tap him on the shoulder and he opens his eyes, takes his headphones out and looks me up and down.

''Pacman theme today? Nice, I like it. And what's this? One of my crosses on your collar?'' He smirks.

''Thanks, and yeah, you left one at my house a few days ago, so I thought I'd use it. Is that ok with you?'' I ask

''Yeh it's ok, you can keep it, I have a ton more.'' He smiles, as he starts walking ahead.

I smirk and catch up with him.

He hands me one of his headphones and I slip it in.

The first song that comes on is Pokerface by Lady Gaga (Do not own)

I start humming the first bit.

I look at Ikuto, and we grin.

We instantly start singing.

**_I wanna hold em' like they do in texas, please  
Fold em' let em' hit me, raise it baby, stay with me  
Luck and intuition play the cards with spades to start  
And after he's been hooked i'll play the one that's on his heart_**

**_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what i've got  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what i've got_**

As we turn the corner and start walking up the hill to Seiyo High school, the chorus comes on.

We sing really loudly, attracting lots of attention, some people even join in.

**_Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she`s got to love nobody)  
Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she`s got to love nobody)_**

**_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(mum mum mum mah)_**

We're interupted by someone yanking the headphones out of the ipod.

We turn around to see Saaya swinging it around proudly.

''What the hell Saaya, give it back!'' I yell at her, trying to swipe it from her.

''Uh uh uh'' She coo's ''No ipods in school.''

I stare at her blankly.

''Saaya..'' I say boredly.

''Yes?'' She replies, putting her nose in the air.

''That's not mine. It's Ikuto's.'' I grin.

She looks down at the headphones and turns red.

''Oh i'm sorry, here you go Ikuto-kun, ja ne!'' She squeeks, placing the headphones in Ikuto's hand.

''So she would confiscate yours but not mine, huh?'' Ikuto grins.

I pout and slap him.

''That's only because your Saaya's toyboy!''

He grins and grabs my hand and pulls me through the gates and under some Sakura trees.

''Carry on with the song?'' He smirks, handing me a headphone.

I return his smirk and put it in my ear.

**_I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be  
A little gambling is fun when you're with me  
Russian roulette is not the same without a gun  
And baby when it's love, if its not rough it isn't fun_**

**_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what i've got  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what i've got_**

I tap my fingers to the beat on the grass, and Ikuto bobs his head with his eyes closed.

**_Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she`s got to love nobody)  
Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she`s got to love nobody)_**

**_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(mum mum mum mah)_**

As lots of kids walk by, I hear them say stuff like 'are they going out' or 'is that poker face?' and sometimes 'I like her belt'.

Hehe, I knew they would.

''Here comes my favourite part'' Ikuto says, smirking.

**_I won't tell you that i love you  
Kiss or hug you  
Cause i'm bluffin' with my muffin  
I'm not lying  
I'm just stunnin'  
With my love-glue-gunning_**

No wonder it's his favourite part, it mentions ''muffin''. Pervert..

**_Just like a chick in the casino  
Take your bank before I pay you out  
I promise this, promise this  
Check this hand 'cause i'm marvelous_**

**_Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she`s got to love nobody)  
Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she`s got to love nobody_**

**_x3_**

**_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(mum mum mum mah)_**

**_x3_**

When it ends, the bell rings a while after, and I hand Ikuto his ipod and we make our way to first lesson, english, uuuuhhh!!

When we get into class, lots of people stare at us and have hearts in their eyes.

''The two most popular people in school in one class, so cool!'' Someone calls out.

I rolll my eyes and take my seat by the window at the back, and Ikuto sits next to me.

Through the lesson we notice that Tadase and Saaya have been passing notes for quite some time.

''Hey, do you think their dating?'' Ikuto asks me, nudging me to get my attention.

''What? No way, she likes you remember? Besides I think Tadase likes that girl in third row with the brown hair.'' I reply, pointing to the girl called Hitomi.

He just nods and keeps drawing crosses on the desk.

I draw hearts spades and clovers on mine, and add a few diamonds.

''Still thinking of poker are we?'' He grins, tracing over the spades.

''The songs stuck in my head. And for some reason, I really like diamonds now..'' I whisper back, tapping my pencil and reading other bits of graffiti left by other bored students.

'Bored to death. Add name to list if you agree.'

I etch my name into the circle surrounding the sentance.

As if on cue, Ikuto writes his down beside mine.

~~~~~~~Tadase's POV~~~~~~~

''Are you sure you got the plan?'' Saaya asks me, twitching in excitment.

''Yes, for the 8th time, i've got the tape recorder and the guardian meeting is next.'' I reply, sighing.

We are at the back off the school where no one can hear us or see us.

''Right. Now go to the guardian meeting and get. those. samples!'' She yells, shooing me off.

''Fine fine. Sheesh.'' I murmur, shoving the tape recorder in my pocket and walking off to the royal garden.

I get in before everyone else, and that gives me more time to set myself up.

All I have to do is get samples of Hinamori-san talking, so i'll record everything she says in the meeting. And i'll keep talking to her to get more out of her.

''Tadase-kun!'' Yaya calls, running up the steps and sitting in the Ace chair.

''Afternoon, King'' Nagihiko smiles, sitting in his place.

Rima and Amu come in a bit later and take their seats.

''Well, let's start the meeting. Hinamori-san, anything you want to bring up?'' I smile, pressing the tape recorders button in my pocket.

''Uhm, well, the flowers are looking..fine, a bit parched though? And uh, well the lower year swimming competition is in a week so..'' She says, not knowing what else to say.

''Hm, shall we arrange transportation for the lower years to get to the swimming pool 10 minutes away?'' I reply innocently.

''Yeah ok, well, I think coaches would be best, their parents might not want to take them. And we can water the flowers in a minute?'' She says, smiling.

I think i've got enough samples with just two sentances.

I turn off the recorder and stand up.

''Ok then, lets grab a watering can each and get watering!'' I cheer.

We all fill the watering cans up and drench the flowers in the hot sun.

After we are done, I grab my stuff and make my way to music room 3, if i'm late Saaya will kick my ass into the next century.

~~~~~~~Saaya's POV~~~~~~~

I dismissed my club ages ago, where is Tadagay?

He comes bursting through the double doors, panting, and he hands me the tape.

''Good good, now, lets get to work.'' I grin, plugging the tape into a computer and clicking around a bit.

''Why did you want me to get samples of Hinamori's voice anyway?'' Tadase asks, looking over my shoulder.

''Because, then I can use her voice and make it sound like she's saying something completely differant!'' I gleem, mixing up words and sounds.

''Why would you want to do that for?'' He replies. Jeez he's so dense!

''Theres a senior competition coming up soon right? And I know that Ikuto's going to be in it, and win. So all I have to do is make sure Ikuto hears this conversation between Amu and you. Fake conversation though.'' I smirk deviously.

''But what conversation?'' He asks dumbly.

I play him the first sentance.

''I don't know why Ikuto won, must be rigged'' Computerized Amu says.

Tadase gasps.

''Wow, it really sounds like that was her saying it! Could you make her say she loves me?'' He squeels.

I mix things around and click play.

''I love you, Hotori Tadase'' Computerized Amu says again.

Tadase faints.

''Dork..'' I sigh, kicking him in the ankles and poking him.

~~~~~~~Ikuto's POV 3 days later~~~~~~~

I am so pumped! Senior competition for intrument players is in 10 minutes, and i'm sure i'm going to win!

Not to sound to confidant or anything.

I feel sorry for the losers.

I stand behind the stage curtain while the crowd gathers in.

''Ikuto!'' A voice calls.

I turn around to see Amu running towards me with her arms out.

I open my arms out, and she tackle glomps me.

''Hello to you too..'' I smirk, returning the hug.

''Your going to win right? Riight'' She smiles, jumping around. ''What song you going to play?''.

''Tsukiyo no violinst.'' I reply, taking my violin out of the white leather case and checking if everythings in order.

''Oh..'' She mumbles, looking disapointed.

''What were you expecting?'' I ask her curiously.

''Nothing, nothing, good luck out there.'' She smiles, giving me thumbs up and a quick hug.

I think I can feel her breasts on my arm...So big!

I mentally slap myself for my perverted thoughts.

''We will now start the Senior Musical Competition. There will be 25 competitors, but one winner. Let's get started with Tsuruga Meiko's flute!'' The announcer calls over the microphone.

A loud applause is heard, and a girl with black shoulder length hair and brown eyes runs onto stage with a flute.

After 24 competitors have done their piece, it's my time to shine.

Always save the best til last right?

''Last but not least, Tsukiyomi Ikuto with his Violin!'' The man cheers over the mic.

I make my way onto stage with my violin, and set it up on my shoulder.

''U-uhm, don't you need a music sheet, Tsukiyomi-san?'' The man says.

I shake my head.

''I've got it all up here.'' I grin.

Lots of girls in the crowd scream with delight, reaching their hands out. But only one girl catches my full attention.

A girl with pink hair and golden orbs. Otherwise known as my little ichigo Amu.

She cheers and waves to me, bouncing up and down in 1st row.

I wink at her, leaving the surrounding girls to send glares at her. Hehe.

I glide the bow across the strings, and the melody fills the hall.

Everyone goes silent, listening inticingly to the music.

I look around the room to see people whispering to their friends, teachers to their colleagues and Amu to herself.

I smirk, and play for a bit more, enjoying the music without any screaming or cheering.

It's a sad and depressing song.

My life story turned into a song.

Short, strained and sad.

Nobody knows that though, and they never will. Not even Amu.

Amu is gaping at me, I wonder why she was disapointed when I said I was playing this song.

I get to a sad part in the song, the ending, and lots of people start to look amazed, but at the same time confused as to why it's so painful.

I streach the last note out for dramatic effect, and to signal the end.

No, not the end of the world.

Everyone snaps out of their trances, and clap madly.

''A-amazing!'' The announcer stutters dumbfoundably.

I put the violin back in the case when I get backstage and smirk.

''It's decided, the winner of this years Senior Musical Competition is....'' The man says over the mic.

You guessed it.

''Tsukiyomi Ikuto!''

I run out from the curtain and bow, flashing smiles at all the girls.

The head of the music department comes on stage and hands me a trophy.

It has 3 golden pillars with a hint of dark blue striping up the sides, and silver musical notes on the top of the pillars.

That's another award for my collection.

''Woohoo go Ikuto! Yeeaaah!'' I hear from the crowd.

Amu.

She grins and slaps her hands on the stage, making loud noises.

After everyones left, Amu says she has to go home to take Ami to the park.

A while after she leaves, I go into the toilets and fix my hair and my uniform.

I walk out and are greeted by someone I least wanted to see.

''What is it Saaya?'' I stare at her.

Her lips turns into a frown.

''I just wanted to warn you that Hinamori-san is bad mouthing you in the languages department!'' She sobs, pointing towards the section.

''As if. She wouldn't bad mouth me. Besides she went home.'' I reply, walking away.

''I'm serious! I'll show you! She's talking to Tadase!'' Saaya cries, tugging me the other way.

I go along with it and stick my ear to the door.

''I don't know why Ikuto won, must be rigged'' A voice says.

A-Amu..?

''Theres no way that un-talented playboy could win. Right Tadase?'' She says.

''H-Hinamori-san! What are you saying! That's so unlike you!'' Tadase replies from inside the room.

I can't believe my ears..

I don't want to hear anymore!

I run away from the door, and from Saaya.

I don't care where i'm going, but I just want to run!

I've been decieved.

All this time I thought Amu might have liked me.

Wrong, wrong, WRONG!

I run out into the road outside of school, and i'm too torn up to notice anything around me.

I hear a horn, and I look to my left, and I see a car driving towards me.

I have no chance of getting away, so the best thing I can do is shield myself.

Flying over the car and land on the asphalt was really, really painful.

I start coughing up blood, and everything blacks out from there.

**Ikuto: Ouch, I'm injured! MEDIC! -lays on the floor with ketchup all over-**

**Amu: Omfg ketchup! -grabs some chips and dips them in ikuto's 'blood'-**

**Katsura: Well what a scene this is. And reviewers, please don't kill me for getting Ikuto ran over o.o**

**Ikuto: YOU #####! YOU GOT ME INJURED! -chases Katsura-**

**Katsura: NUUU Getting chased by the ketchup kitty! Amu help me!**

**Amu: Your on your own...-continues eating the chips-**

**~ Deep in the night, I am looking for some fun, Deep in the night I am looking for some love ~**

** ~ Oh u touch my tralala, mhh my ding ding dong. ~**

**Touch the button and review! Or the ketchup kitty gets chu!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	7. Now that's what I call a kiss!

**Katsura: Weekend's here, party! So i'm updating before I get so lazy and forget :3**

**Ikuto: -growl-**

**Amu: What's his problem?**

**Katsura: Oh he's still angry that I got him run over ^^ But he will get over it.**

**Ikuto: -mumble mumble mumble-**

**Katsura/Amu: He's gone crazyyy...**

**Yaya: Katsura does not own Shugo Chara, so please do not sue! **

**Suu: Did somebody say Suu-desu?**

**Everyone: ...o.o**

~~~~~~~Ikuto's POV~~~~~~~

I awake to the sound of beeping and sobbing, my eyes crack open a few milimeters, and bright light floods in.

''Mhh?'' I groan, sitting up.

I rub my eyes, but i'm pushed back down to a laying position.

I open my eyes the full way, and I see a puffy eyed and shocked Amu with her hands on my shoulders.

A warm teardrop falls onto my cheek from her face.

''Y-you're awake...Ikuto?'' She smiles weakly, sitting on a chair beside me.

I look around me to see myself in a white tiled hospital room, and with a white curtain seperating me from the rest of the patients.

''What, the..hell?'' I shudder, looking myself up and down, seeing scratches, bruises, some wires and tubes coming out of goodness knows where.

''You..you got hit by a car. You had internal bleeding and lots of injuries. The doctors said it's a miracle that you made it.'' She smiles weakly, looking down, her eyes becoming watery.

''Car?'' I ask, trying to remember.

''You might have lost a few memories of the last few minutes before you knocked out.'' She frowns.

I look at her, and see roughly put on jeans, a plain green shirt and her hair tied in a messy ponytail.

''Wh-what about school? Your going to be late!'' I complain, sitting up slightly.

''Ikuto..there is no school.'' She frowns, letting her eyes close.

''You've been in a coma for a month now.'' She winces, stiffling oncoming tears.

A month? That means that i've been like this for 31 days? School ends in late july, so it's summer break now!?

''A month..huh..?'' I sigh, must have been a bad hit.

Then it comes back to me, the reason why I got knocked over.

I sit furiously up and glare at Amu, now I remember..

~~~~~~~Amu's POV~~~~~~~

I glance up to see daggers being thrown my way by Ikuto.

''W-what..?'' I ask.

''You..'' He replies menicingly. ''You're the reason i'm in here!'' He shouts.

''Wha, no, bu-'' I try to say, but he cuts me off.

''You bad mouthed me and said all those sucky things to Tadase. You thought that I wouldn't find out, did you?!'' He growls, sitting up and looking down at me.

''I never did that!'' I plead.

''Oh but I found out, and when I did, I ran out into the road and ended up here!'' He screams, slamming his hands onto the side of the bed.

''LET ME FINISH!'' I shout, catching his attention.

I take a breath and slow myself down.

''I know what happened. It's no wonder that you believed Saaya, who knew she was such a whizz in computer technology.'' I sigh.

''What? Go on..'' He frowns.

''Right, look at it this way. Tadase and Saaya teamed up, to stop me and you being friends, kay? So Tadase got my voice recorded, and Saaya slut used it to make me say lots of crap.'' I murmur.

''Hmph..how am I suppose to believe that?'' He scoffs, turning his nose up.

Before he can say anymore, I stand up and slap him, across the face.

I'm too mad to even care right now. Does he know nothing at all?!

''Don't EVER, think that i'd talk bullshit about you, Ikuto. If you want to ignore me and believe your fangirl, then go ahead, because I don't give a flying monkeys wether you choose her over me. But just hear me out.'' I growl, retracting my hand from his cheek.

He lifts his hand up to inspect the red mark, in total shock.

''You may not take me seriously right now, but I always liked your music, your violin, and all your songs. Why would I want to trash talk you. My own friend, my best friend. My light in my life?'' I sob, letting more tears fall.

''Amu..''

''Ikuto. Don't make me hate my true love.'' I whisper, whiping stray tears off the corners of my eyes.

''Tru lo-''

I put my hands on his shoulder and press my lips against his, something i've wanted to do since day one.

At first he's suprised, but leans into the kiss, and returning it.

Ahh. Now I consider this, a first kiss.

I hear the curtains slide apart on the rails, and a slight coughing.

''H-Hinamori-san, still here? You've been here everyday this week, and the week before.'' A feminine voice says.

I break apart from Ikuto and turn around.

''Oh..yeah. I didn't want to leave him.'' I smile, blushing.

She grins and looks over my shoulder.

''So Tsukiyomi-san is finally awake. That's all good, now he can eat with his own two hands instead of a tube.'' She gleems, writing something on a clipboard.

I laugh slightly, and twiddle my fingers.

''Well, if you could, can you take Tsukiyomi-san to the locker room to gather some clothes. It's best if he gets up and exersizing, awaken those dormant muscles.'' She smiles, pressing down on her nurse's hat and turning on her heel to leave.

''So..one true love huh?'' A husky voice says behind me.

I spin round to see Ikuto smirking as usual.

''Shut it, unless you want to stay in here longer.'' I growl trying to fight off my blush.

As he steps onto the tiles of the hospital floor with my help, he looks at his hospital gown.

''A-Amu?'' He stammers.

''Hehe..yes?'' I grin, knowing what he's about to say.

''Who changed me all this time?'' He chokes, blushing.

I giggle, skip to the door, and put my finger to my lips.

''Take a guess.'' I wink.

He blushes even more, and I laugh.

''But now your awake, I think you can do it yourself.'' I smile, dragging him to the locker room.

I scan over the nametags on the metal lockers, going round a few times til I find one on the bottom row.

I take a key out from my pocket and open it, grabbing a shirt and a pair of jeans, and a comb of Ikuto's.

I hand it to Ikuto and point to a changing room.

''Thanks..'' He smiles, walking into the room and shutting the door.

I wander around the lockers, looking at names, waiting for Ikuto to come out.

The door opens and I watch him fiddle with his collar.

I walk over to him, and fix it for him, smiling happily that he's still here, fine and not too badly injured.

''All better'' I smile, putting my hands on his chest and looking up at him.

''Amu..you know, i'd be lost without you.'' He whispers, wrapping his arms around my waist.

''HINAMORI AMU!'' A voice screams.

I spin round, and Saaya is standing in the doorway with clenched fists and a face that spells pissed.

''Saaya?'' I say with no emotion present.

She stomps up to me and glares.

''How dare you try to seduce Ikuto after you hurt him!'' She screeches, raising her hand.

Wait. DUCK!

I drop to the floor as Saaya's hand whips through thin air.

Phew. Just like my dream.

I crawl under her legs and reach Ikuto.

Saaya is still processing what happened, so I take advantage and sneak up behind her.

I grab her into a firemans lift and carry her into the changing room.

I throw her down and shut the door and stick a broom through the handle.

''Mess with the bull, and you get the horns.'' I smirk slapping my hands together.

Ikuto grins at me, and wraps his arm around my shoulder.

We leave the room, with the screams and slamming from Saaya echoing off the walls.

When we arrive back at his room, I sit him back on the bed and cover his legs with the thin sheet.

I go to sit on the seat beside him, but he grabs my arm and pouts.

''Sit with me?'' He whimpers, patting the space beside him.

At first I protest, but I give in to his puppy eyes, and climb onto the bed, burying my head into his chest.

He strokes my hair and plays with a few strands inbetween his fingers.

I shudder at the feeling, and smile contently.

''Do you know how long i've waited for this, Amu-_koi?_'' He breaths huskily on the back of my neck.

''Yeah, I do.'' I grin, remembering the incident at his house.

''Hmm..'' He smirks.

I rise up from his chest and kiss him on the cheek, slowly making my way down his jawline, down his neck and other places.

''I'm kissing you for each bruise and cut.'' I smile, running my fingers through his midnight blue locks.

All of a sudden, something wet slides across my cheek, and I stare at Ikuto, who's smirking.

''D-did you just, LICK ME?'' I pout.

''Yehuh, and you tasted nice. Strawberries.'' He grins, swooping down to capture my lips.

I moan into the kiss, hanging my arms around his neck and pulling him closer.

He licks my bottom lip begging for entrance, which I gladly accept.

His tongue sweeps in, exploring every crevice and corner of my mouth.

It turns into a full blown make out session, with both of us fighting for dominance, or playing a little game of tonsil tennis.

We're interrupted by ringing in my back pocket.

I pull away, jumping off the bed.

''Your ass is ringing'' Ikuto laughs.

I flick him on the nose and reach into my pocket.

''Be right back.'' I smile, taking my phone out and clicking the green phone icon.

I walk out of the room and into the hallway.

''Mushi Mushi?'' I awnser, leaning against the cream coloured walls, watching people pass by.

''Amu darling, I've finally got ahold of you. We've got great news, you've been accepted to compete in 18 differant art competitions!'' My mum calls from the other line rather excited.

''Really? Wow! That's awesome! Where are the competitions?'' I grin.

''America!'' She screams happily.

''Mhh..yeahh, but wont we have to go on the plane loads of times?'' I frown.

A long pause.

''That's why were staying there for 2 years! Your dad wants to see his family there, and i'd like to promote my magizines. Ami would also like to meet Miley Cyrus.'' She replies.

Moving..?

A feeling in the pit of my stomach arises, and I feel guilty to the core.

''O-oh...right..'' I reply shakiley, staring at a wall painting.

So I can't say no. This is a really good chance to improve my skills, make new friends and win more awards.

Plus, everyone else is looking forward to it. I'm going to have to say yes.

Gomen, Ikuto.

**Katsura: :/ hmm, this chapter was extremely short in comparison to my others. Don't hate me T.T**

**Amu: I'm moving? To America?! FOR TWO YEARS?!?**

**Ikuto: WHAT SHE SAID!**

**Katsura: Peoples calm down. Breath in, then out, in and o-**

**Amuto fans: -knocks Katsura out cold- WOOHOO!**

**Ikuto: We have fans.**

**Amu: Lots of em..**

**Ikuto: Omigod and they all have nametags!**

**Amu: Yeah, there was.. Smallvillegirl2, xxxUtauloverxxx, xAmuIkuto, kanamexakari, oxCuteKataraox, Sapphire encrusted locket, Foxgrl18, chocolistic, EmikoHoshiko, strawberriesatmidnight13...**

**Ikuto: Don't forget.. lilcutieprincess, Moi Productions, Greenclover78, Vampire-princesses, sakuita, amutoamuikutosydney, Chika-PyonPyon, Moonless x Angel, Random-Bubbles159...**

**Katsura: -wakes up from coma- And our amazing Tandokuno-Tenshi!!**

**Everyone: That was fast..**

**Suu: Rate review and favourite, oh and be green-desu!**

**Sexy green button, oh oh oh seeexxy green button, how we loove you! **

**CLICK CLICK CLICK! Lets make those mouses click people! **

**Jonny says click it, now..dooo it.. **

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	8. I told you

**Katsura: Evening people, ladies and gentlemen. And welcome to the last chapter of The Last 10 Minutes.**

**Ikuto: This is the last? What idiot has a story 8 chapters long??**

**Katsura: This idiot. Besides, it's not a HUGE story, so.**

**Amu: This chapter isnt too big, or too small, good good.**

**Katsura: Took me a while to update, because I was so utterly engulfed in a tornado of anime!**

**Amu/Ikuto: Huh?**

**Katsura: I found 3 new animes that sounded awesome, so I spent a while watching them. Kuroshitsuji - 24 episodes. Hatenkou Yuugi - 10 episodes and my new one Inukami - 26 episodes, and i'm on episode 6.**

**Ikuto: So you blew us, and your reviewers, off for a bunch of anime!?**

**Katsura: I watch Shugo Chara Doki don't I?**

**Amu: She's got a point. You got owned Ikuto. -pokes tongue out-**

**Ikuto: I'd put that tongue away if I were you, otherwise i'll make you put it to work. -grin-**

**Katsura: Oh that's just gross..but so like you.**

**Amu: I don't want to know..**

**Katsura: Nagi! Do the desclaimer!!**

**Nagihiko: Katsura does not own Shugo Chara, Kuroshitsuji, Hatenkou Yuugi, Inukami or Ikuto and Amu. Phew. -dies from exhaustion-**

**Rima: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!**

I've been in hospital for another week, they want to monitor me for a while, check nothings wrong, they also want to check for blood clots.

So i've been getting no sleep because of all these blood tests and scans and blah blah etc.

But then there's Amu.

Everyday she comes to visit me, weather it was sunny or raining, sometimes she even sleeps here.

So..she did feel the same for me as I did for her.

First finding out that she didn't infact bad mouth me, but now we're together.

Nothing can possibly go wrong for us now!

Over the past few days, Amu would feed me like a baby and stay with me morning and nights.

But something was off. She keeps acting shifty, tense and nervous.

Maybe it was because she was in a real relationship for the first time.

I'm laying on my hospital bed, and Amu's feeding me again.

''Open wide.'' She coo's, placing a strawberry in my mouth.

I smile and chew, then I lick my lips.

I lean in for a kiss, giving Amu the taste of the strawberry.

She blushes and fiddles with her clothes.

She was better dressed now that I was awake from my coma.

Amu was wearing a purple halter top with a black ruffle skirt, knee length purple socks and black dolly shoes.

She looks so cute.

''Ne, Ikuto, if something were to happen, where I couldn't be with you, would you hate me?'' She asks reluctantly, hiding her eyes with her bangs, sitting on the bed with me.

Why would she ask such a question when we just got together?

''Hm..yeah i'd hate you.'' I reply.

She flinches and frowns.

''Juust kidding.'' I laugh.

She punches me on the shoulder and frowns.

''Well. Sure i'd be sad, but if we really couldn't do anything about it. I'd be ok with it.'' I smile, pulling her into a hug.

''But that's not going to happen right?'' I grin, sniffing her hair and rubbing her back.

Her body stiffens and she clenches my shirt.

She's being doing that alot lately..

''Hinamori-san. There's a phonecall for you in the lobby.'' A nurse with brown curly hair and glasses says from the doorway.

~~~~~~~Amu's POV~~~~~~~

Another phone call? Everyones phoning me recently..

I slide off the bed and leave the room, turning down the hall to get to the lobby.

I pick up the phone on the desk and put it to my ear.

''Mushi Mushi?''.

''Amu..long time no see.'' A voice says from the other line.

''U-utau??'' I scream down the line.

''Hehe, yes, I decided to get ahold of you because I heard your moving, to America?'' She says, sounding disapointed.

News sure does get around.

''M-mh. For two years.'' I reply, still trying to get used to the idea.

''I also heard that you're finaly dating Ikuto. Normaly I would beat you to a pulp, but since i've got Kukai, and it's you, i'm going to hold back.'' She says slyly.

''You're dating Kukai?!'' I scream.

''Amu.''

''Yes?''

''Stop changing the subject.'' She sighs.

She's good, she's real good.

''Sorry, it's just, I don't like this subject. It means that i'll have to leave Ikuto for 2 years.'' I sigh.

''Then don't.'' She says blankly.

''B-but Utau!'' I cry.

''Listen Amu. He's just woken up from a month long coma. Do you think that you leaving him will make him any better?'' She growls from the phone.

''N-no...but this is a rare chance for me! I'll never get this again Utau! Besides Ikuto said he wouldn't be angry if something were to seperate us.'' I plead.

...

''When are you going to tell him?'' She asks.

...

''You're not going to, are you?'' She says again with more attitude.

''No..'' I reply blankly.

''So you're going to keep him in the dark about this. You're going to wait til the last minute.'' She says, rather telling me rather then asking.

''Yes..'' Is all I can say.

A long silence, then a sigh.

''Well then I hope it doesen't all blow up in your face.'' She mutters calmly.

Before I can reply, she hangs up.

I sigh and put the phone down.

I'm going to have as much time together with Ikuto til I leave.

Which is tomorrow..

I swallow hard, and run back to his room.

I skip into the room, trying to act happy. Even though i'm breaking on the inside.

''I'm baaack.'' I smile, sitting on the chair beside him.

''Who was that?'' He asks.

''U-uhh, just my sister asking if she can sleep in my room tonight since I wont be there tonight.'' I smile.

He nods and turns his attention towards the tv infront of him.

Spongebob squarepants is on, and it's the episode where Patrick is hiding something from Spongebob, you know, the one with the string in the box?

Ironic much..

Spongebob tries lots of methods to know Patricks secret, but in the end Pat still has the last laugh.

I doubt i'd get away that easily with Ikuto..

''I'd hate it if my best friend kept a secret from me.'' Ikuto says keeping his eyes on the tv.

Does he know?? Sounds like he does!

''Y-yeah..same.'' I reply weakly.

''Hey Ikuto..can we play a game or something? To pass the time?'' I ask, wanting to have as much fun in this situation as possible.

''Sure, it's sure better then just staring at the TV all day'' He scoffs.

I reach for a box under the bed, it has games and books.

I grab the monopoly box and set it all out on the table over Ikuto's bed.

''Monopoly? If you must know, i'm a master at this.'' He grins.

We get everything ready and begin playing.

I move my silver dog up four and land on his property.

''Ehem, pay up.'' He smirks, sticking his hand out.

''Dang..'' I mutter, handing him some monopoly money.

A while later, he lands on one of mine.

''Ehehe, i'll have that money back thank YOU!'' I laugh.

He pouts and gives the fake money back.

''Dangit woman i'm your boyfriend, doesen't that account for anything?'' He whines.

''No.'' I grin.

''But i'm ill, go easy on me!'' He whinges.

''Again, no.'' I smirk.

''Hinamori-san. You've been here 24/7. I'm afraid your going to have to leave. Get some rest and come back tomorrow. Ok?'' A nurse says looking worried.

I frown and put everything away.

''Well..bye Ikuto.'' I kiss his cheek and wave as I walk to the door.

''I love you..I mean it.'' I smile.

''Me too..bye, see you tomorrow.'' He smiles from the bed.

That would be the last time I see him for 2 years.

As I leave the hospital to catch the bus, I start crying uncontrolably.

''What's wrong with me? I'll see him again.'' I sob, sitting at the back of the bus.

When I arrive home, i'm greeted by Mama Papa and Ami.

Mama prepares me my dinner and asks me loads of questions, considering she hasn't seen me for a while now.

''I'm fine, really, I was just staying with him.'' I smile.

''Him? HIM?'' Papa screams at the dinner table.

''You've been seeing a boy? A BOY?'' He cries.

''Papa..Amu's at that age now.'' Mama gleems.

''What age!? I forbid it! You're not allowed a boyfriend til your 35!'' He squeeles.

I laugh nervously and continu on with my dinner.

When walking up the stairs to my room, my mother calls to me.

''Amu, I've already packed your stuff. Be ready to leave at lunchtime tomorrow ok? Goodnight.''

I say nothing, and continue walking.

I pick up my pj's left on my bed, chang into them and pack my clothes into the small space left in my suitcase.

I flopp onto my bare bed, and examin the empty and baren room that used to be my bedroom.

''Moving, huh?'' I mumble, eyeing up the bare walls that still have the frame outlines on them.

A tear trickles down my face without me noticing, then another.

It lands on my jeans, and I raise my hands to my eyes.

''What's wrong with me? I'm such a wuss..'' I grumble.

I lay down, pulling the temporary sheet over me.

~~~~~~~Next morning~~~~~~~

I awake to the sound of rushing around and birds chirping.

Looking to my side at my table clock, I found that it was 9:38.

I slip off my bed, pack away the remaining stuff like my clock and my bedsheet, got dressed in a blue summer dress and a white jacket, completed with a white sunhat.

Even though I'm sad, I'm determined to make the most of my time in America.

I take my time walking downstairs, taking in my surroundings.

''Amu, grab some breakfast we're going in a bit.'' Mama smiles, eating her toast and scrambled egg.

I say nothing, fearing that if I do, i'll burst out crying.

After eating and checking were ready to leave, we hop into a taxi with a few suitcases in the back.

All our other heavy stuff will be transported over by a moving van, then onto the plane, then back onto another moving van to our new home.

I told all my friends to meet me at the airport to say goodbye, and that i'd pay for their taxi's back.

As I step out of the taxi into the cold air, realization hits me, that I was infact moving miles and miles away from everything i've ever known.

I felt as if I was going to cry, so I tried to convince myself I was just going on holiday.

'It's ok, i'll be back soon, don't cry.' I thought, pulling my suitcase across the pavement and into checkout.

After all the faffing around with baggage and checking in was done, I met up with the guardians and a few extras in the cafe.

I ran into the Cafe on the brink of tears, and found everyone sitting at a table ordering food.

''Guys..'' I sobbed, standing around like an idiot.

They all stood up and ran to me, and brought me back to the table, obiously knowing that I wouldn't make it there with my own two legs.

As I looked around, I saw; Rima, Nagihiko, Kairi, Yaya, Kukai, Utau and..no Tadase.

Not that I want him here, after all the mess he made up.

And no Ikuto, that's the way I like it.

I don't want him coming here because it will just be harder to leave.

''So...your actually moving?'' Yaya frowned looking at the edge of the table.

''We'll miss you, don't forget that.'' Naghiko smiles weakly.

I look over to Utau, who is glaring daggers at me.

I know what she's thinking.

'Oh, I don't see Ikuto here. I'm right then?'.

I don't dare ask.

''So. One last meal before you leave, joker?'' Kairi smiles, handing me a menu.

I'm not dying, Kairi..

I return the smile and scan through the menu, picking out the cheapest there is, I don't want to be a burden.

''Latte and a box of chocolate pocky, please.'' I ask, placing the menu onto the scratched and battered table.

~~~~~~~1 hour later Ikuto's POV~~~~~~~

''Nurse-san. Do you know if a girl with pink hair has been here today at all? About yeah big?'' I ask, making hand signs to about how high Amu is.

The nurse just shakes her head and returns to her patient.

Enough of this, i'm going to go check on her at her house, damn nurses wont give me any information.

I take all the wires out, and open the window above me and climbing out.

I know what your thinking. 'Your crazy! You'll fall and then you'll be in a year long coma!''.

Not necessarily. My rooms on ground floor.

I land on a box not far from the floor, and then jump down onto some grass.

Again, your probably thinking 'Your not thinking of walking into the streets wearing a hospital gown?'.

I wear casual clothes in the hospital, no way am I showing my ass off in one of those gowns.

Smirking and walking down the street, I think of ways to make Amu blush and call me a hentai, as usual.

Using the alley cats route, I reach her house in a matter of minutes.

I jump onto the balcony with the gracefulness of an athlete.

Peeking into the bedroom, I find nothing.

And I mean, nothing. Nada, zero, zilch.

Not even my little ichigo.

What's happening? Why is the room, empty?!

I slide the door open and rush inside.

The only thing left is the carpet and wallpaper, even the bed is gone.

''A-Amu..?'' I whisper, hoping for a reply.

I run downstairs hoping to find her.

Nothing.

Again, the rooms are empty, cleaned out and barren.

I find a letter in the middle of the living room floor.

I take small steps, reaching the letter with cautiousness.

Hopefully this isn't just scrap paper.

I unfold it and let my eyes wander over the black letters, that are indeed, Amu's.

_Dear Ikuto._

_Gomen, I know it shouldn't have ended like this, but it did._

_I'm getting the chance to enter lots of competitions and become much better at what I love._

_I hope while i'm gone, that you too can improve at doing the thing that you love._

_Wait for me. Ok? It's only two years._

_When I arrive home, back in japan, I want to see an older, more mature, and less perverted Ikuto. _

_Ok, ignore the last bit, that wont happen._

_Don't hate me for this, and please, don't come chasing after me._

_Yours always, always, Amu. :)_

I crumble the paper within my grasp and bite the insides of my cheeks.

''B..BAKA!'' I yell, shoving the paper into my pocket and rushing out the door.

I know she said not to come chasing after her, but does she really expect me to follow the rules?

No way. I'm coming for you Amu and you know I am!

~~~~~~~Amu's POV~~~~~~~

''Amu, we're going. Say goodbye and come on.'' Mama calls from outside the cafe.

''Come with me to the gate?'' I smile weakly, looking around at my friends.

They nod their heads and exit the cafe with me.

Rima grabs my hand, and Yaya grabs the other.

They both hold tight onto me, as if they don't want me to go.

I sigh and walk on to my family, who are waiting at gate 8.

Mama hands me some money to give to everyone so they can get a taxi home.

''Here. It should be enough for all of you. But don't fight over the change.'' I grin, passing it to the brains of the outfit, Nagihiko.

''Thanks, Amu.'' He smiles.

A minute silence shadows over us, and I stand before my friends, waiting for something to happen, and stop all this from happening.

But my wish is ignored, and i'm tugged through the gate by my parents.

''Bye! I'll miss you guys! Definatly wait for me!'' I scream, watching their figures get smaller and smaller.

They raise their hands and wave, and I see Rima and Yaya try to run to me, but get held back by Kairi and Nagi.

And Utau, walking away.

Probably still disapointed in me. I don't blame her, I am too.

When the plane door opens, people rush in to get the best seats.

We get in too and find ours at the back.

I sit by the window. I've always liked a view.

I hope to see the moon tonight, and lots of stars.

They remind me of Ikuto. My special blue cat.

So mysterious, always knowing how I feel, I wonder if he's read the letter yet?

Don't come chasing after me. Please don't.

The plane starts, the roaring engines signal that we are reversing, then taking pace down the runway.

I gaze out the window, out onto the runway, watching the white lines pass by.

''AMU!'' A voice yells from outside the plane.

No way.

''AMU!!''

I'm hearing it, right?

It can't be Ikuto.

I turn my gaze further down the right, and see a man running down the runway, chasing after the plane.

Not just any man.

My man.

''Baka...I told you not to follow me.'' I smile.

He stumbles a few times, trying to keep up with the speeding vehicle.

''AMU!!''

''I told you..I-I told, you.'' I whisper, shutting the blinds on the light, and on Ikuto.

''AMUUUU!!'' The voice calls in a last desperate attempt to get me to somehow jump out of the plane.

''T-This is why..I didn't want you to, c-come!!'' I shout, bursting out crying.

I bury my head in my hands, letting the salty water flow out onto my trembling hands.

The plane speeds up, and the engine roars like a fierce monster.

Rushing down the runway, the wheels leave the gravel, and takes us up into the sky.

''I told you..'' I whisper.

**Katsura: Hehehe -grin- What an ending don't you think? **

**Ikuto/Amu: NOT REALLY!**

**Katsura: I thought It was pretty good, and it really leaves an impression.**

**Ikuto: I'll leave an impression on your face with my foot!**

**Katsura: KYAA! Do you want a sequel or not?! -cowers-**

**Amu/Ikuto/Crowd: Sequel??**

**Katsura: Yes. Sequel. I'm definatly going to do a sequel for this story, woop. But it's going to be set 2 years after this story, with a new plot, new friends and new enemies.**

**Crowd: Ooo..aaaah.**

**Katsura: Thanks to my loyal reviewers, I mentioned most of you, if not all of you, in my last chapter. **

**Thank you Ai-loli, your a gd friend of mine now. ^^ And I dedicate this chapter to you. Woop**

**Review people, or be eaten by my awesome pacman monster! **

**3 Thank you.**


End file.
